


Charmed Again: Season 3

by TSPking1994



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 1998) RPF
Genre: Charmed References, Children of Characters, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: In the third season of my fan-fiction series Charmed Again Paul Halliwell finds himself a potential new love interest, Pan Halliwell prepares to marry her white lighter Lacey Morgan and Drake Black adjusts to newfound fatherhood with the help of his new best friend Cole Turner as the third season promises to deliver shocks like never before!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Episode 1 - Charmed by Cole

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

“So, what do you think of all the changes around here?” Raven Turner asked Paul as he walked into his office at the former Stevens and Summers law firm to see Raven sat behind her desk. “Summers and Turner law just has a better fit to it don’t you think?”

“No offense meant by this Raven but why are you in my office?” Paul wondered as Raven stood up from his desk and walked over to him. “Also, Turner is a bit of a sore point for me right now.”

“I think that’s because he doesn’t like me sister.” Cole said to Raven as he shimmered into the office. “Does he know about all the changes?”

“What’s all the changes?” Paul asked Raven, ignoring Cole.

“Well my brother got in touch with me over this law firm knowing they’d go broke if someone didn’t intervene and I wanted to be my own boss but…” Raven began to tell Paul.

“I helped finance all this so it’s technically Summers, Turner and Turner except the third Turner is silent.” Cole butted in knowing Paul would be furious by this news.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Paul snapped at them both before turning his attention to Cole. “It’s bad enough you’re never out of my house because of your frankly strange friendship with my son and now you’re never going to be away from my work.”

“Paul I can promise I will be making sure my brother is well and truly silent.” Raven promised Paul.

“Save it,” Paul replied to her. “I should’ve known not to trust Cole Turner’s sister.”

“It’s not Summers and Turner,” Raven responded by rolling her eyes. “It’s Halliwell and Turner.”

“I bought out both partners so you two could run this place although I’m starting to think I should’ve have been so kind.” Cole told a shocked Paul.

“Wait what? You mean I’m a senior partner at my own law firm?” Paul questioned Cole, not quite believing what he heard. “Why would you do that for me?”

“It’s more for Drake you’re the main source of income in the Halliwell Manor with his strip career going bust and him now being a full-time father and although P3 is a long running family establishment it’s not exactly making you guys millionaires.” Cole explained to the eldest Halliwell.

“See that should make me feel warm towards you and everything but now I’m more worried than ever.” Paul admitted to Cole before turning his attention to Raven. “Come on their friendship is weird right?”

“We were born and raised in the Underworld we don’t know the meaning of weird.” Raven laughed.

“Oh my god I’m literally running a law firm with two demons.” Paul said in shock.

Drake is sat on the chair within the nursery in the Halliwell Manor holding his daughter in his arms playing with her and her toys as the two laughed and smiled away at each other until Lacey orbed into the nursery instantly making baby Lilah giggle at the display of magic.

“I don’t know if she laughs because she’s excited to see me or if she’s excited to see me doing magic either way I’m touched.” Lacey said to Drake. “Not be the barer of bad news or anything but we have a situation downstairs that needs your attendance.”

“Demon related or family related?” Drake asked his best friend as he stood up from his chair continuing to hold his daughter in his arms. “Because I really don’t like leaving Lilah unless it’s an emergency.”

“Look at you daddy Drake,” Lacey lightly mocked him. “Paul knows Cole’s a silent partner in the law firm, so I think that classes as demon and family related drama.”

“Oh god does that mean he also knows about…” Drake began to say as he handed Lilah over to Lacey.

“The night out we all have planned with Raven who’s now his number two enemy Cole still being his number one still of course.” Lacey said finishing her friend’s sentence.

“Yeah see that’s just another reason for me to stay in tonight and spend some quality daddy daughter time with Lilah.” Drake argued with her.

“No! Even if Paul has a hissy fit and says he won’t babysit me, and Pan will give up our night out just to get your out this house.” Lacey told him. “You haven’t been out this house since you came back from the dead and frankly it’s making you kind of boring.”

“Hey, I have been out plenty!” Drake said in defense of himself.

“Charmed related duties don’t count face it, Drake, you’ve become all about your baby and the book of shadows.” Lacey taunted him.

“You know you’re so much meaner since you died!” Drake replied to her. “Aren’t angels supposed to be nice?”

Pan walked into P3 eager for her appointment with socialite extraordinaire Trinity Banks only to find her already sat at the bar sipping a cocktail and being served by one of Pan’s bar staff.

“I was beginning to think you were never going to arrive for this meeting you begged me to have with you.” Trinity complained as Pan walked over towards her.

“You’re earlier than expected.” Pan told her.

“You should always be early for appointments early is on time and on time is always considered late.” Trinity told Pan as Pan sat down next to her.

“I’ll try remember that in future.” Pan replied with a forced smile on her face.

“My time is very precious, and I can’t be wasting it for just anybody.” Trinity made herself clear while looking around the club with a dissatisfied look on her face. “Clearly you should start investing more of your own time into your business.”

“Mrs Banks P3 could really benefit from being featured on your online magazine The Look the kind of publicity it would bring to this place would be phenomenal and frankly this place needs some promotion pretty badly.” Pan pleaded with Trinity.

“I am currently looking at three other clubs within this city,” Trinity told Pan as she finished her drink and stood up from her stool. “And unlike you they were on time and their clubs had a far better look for the look why on earth would I feature your club over there’s?”

“Those other clubs are fads that will probably be some hip coffee café within the year whereas P3 has been here for decades this place is one of the oldest running clubs within San Francisco and it’s a family run business and has been since it’s establishment.” Pan said as she stood up from her stool, fighting for her club. “This is more than just another club in the city it’s a home it’s the one place that’s never changing in a constantly changing world.”

“Hmm I do like the pull on the heartstrings my readers do tend to love retro and mushy stories about family and such even if it’s totally cliche.” Trinity admitted as she began seriously considering P3. “Plus, my readers are always saying The Look is always so cold this could inject some heart and warmth into my site fooling people into thinking Mrs Trinity Banks does have a heart after all.”

“Does this mean I’ve got the feature?” Pan asked her, hoping for the best.

“You can have the feature under one condition and this condition is non-negotiable.” Trinity revealed to Pan making the Halliwell witch cheer for a moment.

“What’s the condition?” Pan wondered.

“Anyone with any real social standing within the city knows all about the Halliwell family and their double lives.” Trinity explained to a shocked Pan. “Don’t worry this isn’t me extorting you for a spell or something tacky like that I’m simply just needing your specialties to get rid of a ghost who has decided to haunt my home.”

“Okay I’m going to pass right through the fact our family secret is clearly becoming anything but a secret and go straight to why would a ghost be haunting your home?” Pan asked Trinity. “I mean it’s a pretty new build and I’m sure I would’ve read somewhere if it was built on some ancient burial ground.”

“My husband died a few months ago and his spirit has become completely intolerable to have around my home which isn’t exactly surprising considering he wasn’t that tolerable when he was alive.” Trinity admitted to her. “So basically, I need you to banish, exorcise or whatever you do and get him the hell out of my life once and for all.”

Drake walked into the dining room of his family home to find Paul sat at the table drinking a glass of whisky and looking miserable as he reluctantly decided to sit down next to his father and try and reason with him.

“Don’t you think it’s just a little bit early to be hitting the bottle dad?” Drake asked him only for Paul to respond by rolling his eyes and finishing his drink in one go. “Okay so maybe I should’ve told you that you were going into business with Cole and his sister Raven, but I didn’t want you to shoot yourself in the foot and ruin a great opportunity.”

“You don’t say.” Paul replied with a heavy among of sarcasm.

“Okay while you’ve got this whole attitude now is the time to remind you how when we first met you convinced me you were my brother then proceeded to wipe my memory.” Drake told him.

“Really?” Paul laughed at his son. “Well played son, I can never win an argument in this house.”

“I just want you to make a go of this law firm be your own boss and who knows if you wind up getting along with Raven and Cole then that’s just a bonus.” Drake hinted at his father.

“What is with this friendship you have going with that man?” Paul asked him.

“Hey when you’re in demonic hell with a guy you bond with them and besides Raven is such a sweetheart, I’m beginning to think she’s the angel and Lacey’s the demon.” Drake joked.

“You know you can tell me if you have feelings for him.” Paul told his son. “I mean I will heavily judge you but at least it means you’re moving on after Quinn.”

“Please dad,” Drake cackled, attempting to deflect. “I’m not crushing on my great-aunt’s ex husband that would be weird even for this family.”

“If you say so.” Paul replied, making clear he wasn’t convinced.

Pan walked into the sun-room within her family home which had been converted into a playroom for Lilah as she found Lacey sat in the ball pit with Lilah.

“It’s weird having a baby in here again after all this time.” Pan admitted as she walked over to Lacey and Lilah. “It’s an amazing kind of weird.”

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Lacey said while smiling adoringly at little Lilah. “Everything seems kind of perfect right now not to jinx it or anything.”

“Yeah we’re still charmed so nothings too perfect which brings me to having to cancel on tonight because I’m off ghost hunting for Mrs Trinity Banks just so I can get a feature in her online magazine.” Pan revealed to her girlfriend.

“Hold up you’re ghost hunting in some socialite’s fancy mansion?” Lacey asked as she stood up and picked Lilah up into her arms. “That sounds way more fun that a night out you can consider me in.”

“Yeah there’s nothing exciting about some socialite knowing way too much about my family’s worst kept secret and god knows who else knows if she does this could be troublesome for us all.” Pan worried.

“I get you I’ll check with the elders about who knows what and what we can do about it but in the meantime, you should definitely deal with this woman’s ghost.” Lacey advised her girlfriend.

“Yeah I figured there was no way of getting out of this I’ll take Paul with me he’s in a mood already so why not add some more moans to his day.” Pan replied to her white lighter.

“I’ll take Lilah up there with me give her some quality time with Aunt Paige and that way we can still force Drake to go on a night out.” Lacey told Pan.

“Yeah I’m all for Drake getting his groove back after becoming a dad and moving on from Quinn but I’m not sure letting him go on his first night out with two demons is a good idea.” Pan suggested.

“Drake’s part demon too it’s good for him to have friends who are also part demon besides I thought you liked Raven?” Lacey wondered.

“Raven I like Cole however has a complicated history with this family and I’d prefer my nephew to not be alone with him until I know for sure he can be trusted.” Pan explained to Lacey.

“You just need to trust a little more.” Lacy implied before kissing Pan on the lips. “Or for now just focus on socialite style ghost hunting.”

“I really hope you’re not here to tell me you already want to dissolve this partnership because I believe that would be a great mistake.” Raven said to Paul as he walked into her office at Halliwell and Turner law as she sat behind her desk.

“I thought about it over and over again and although I’m not amused that I now run a law firm without being notified whatsoever but at the same time I’d be stupid to throw it all away.” Paul replied as he walked over towards Raven and sat down in front of her desk.

“Yeah I suppose the way we all went about this partnership in the wrong way, but we all thought your prejudice towards demons would get in your way of making a good business deal.” Raven told him honestly.

“I’m not prejudice my son is half demon and I wouldn’t change him for the world.” Paul denied Raven’s claims.

“Just because you’re a father of a demon doesn’t mean you don’t have any prejudices; I mean you are automatically distrustful of me and my brother just because we’re demons and that prejudice.” Raven explained to the eldest Halliwell. “You’re view of demons versus mortals it’s a rather narrow one and if you don’t fix that then it’s going to cause problems with your son and granddaughter in the future.”

“Wow,” Paul said as he realized there was some truth in Raven’s words. “I’ve been a Halliwell all my life but I’ve only been a father for half of it and I do love my son and granddaughter more than anything I guess I need to realize to be more open towards demons who claim to be good because my son’s part demon and he truly is amazing.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself it’s the status quo for us to instantly hate each other just because of who we are but I’ve never been one to stick to the status quo and I genuinely believe together we can complicate the world’s view in a good way.” Raven told Paul, trying to reassure him not to feel so guilty about himself.

“I still don’t trust Cole but I’m beginning to trust you.” Paul admitted to his new partner.

“I get that he has history with the Halliwell’s, but I think him, and Drake are really good for each other. Drake convinced him to reach out to any family he could find and that’s how we got reacquainted and whether you want to hear it or not Drake had a lot of self-loathing for his demonic side until he met Cole, Cole’s helping him realize being part demon doesn’t mean he’s part evil.” Raven revealed to him.

“It’s good that Drake has someone he can turn to about his demon side.” Paul accepted, realizing his son needed that. “Things were so much easier when the only guy around my son was a freaking angel.”

“I suppose that would be a lot to live up to,” Raven laughed. “Listen how would you like to go for dinner tonight? I’m supposed to be going on that night out, but Lacey and Pan’s already bailed, and I don’t feel like playing third wheel to Cole and Drake’s bromance.”

“You want to go for dinner with me?” Paul asked in shock, clearly having been a while since somebody asked him out for dinner.

“Yeah if you don’t mind slumming it with a demon.” Raven joked with him.

“I can’t believe that I can’t get a hold of Paul that literally never happens.” Pan moaned as she and Lacey walked up the driveway towards Trinity Banks’ luxurious mansion. “It’s highly rude of him to suddenly find a life.”

“Well lucky for me your aunt Paige was more than happy to have some one on one time with Lilah so I could tag along just a shame she didn’t have any information on socialites of San Francisco being in the know.” Lacey replied as they continued walking up the driveway.”

“Did you see Quinn while you were up there?” Pan wondered. “Just curious how many times do you see him when you go up there?”

“Yeah I did Quinn and Paige have become quite the dynamic duo up there and their both making a lot of good changes together Paige seems thrilled to have someone constantly fighting in her corner and Quinn seems really happy fulfilling his destiny.” Lacey revealed to Pan as the two of them walked closer towards Trinity’s front door.

“That’s good but I’d kill for a visit every now and then Quinn became like family and it’s weird never seeing him anymore.” Pan admitted to her.

“Yeah I get that.” Lacey said as they reached the doorstep before knocking on the front door of Trinity’s home. “I’m sure everything will work out though and he’ll visit when he’s ready.”

“You can’t stay here I don’t know whether she knows about white lighters or not and god knows she doesn’t need to know anymore about us.” Pan said, changing the subject.

“Very well I’ll see you at home.” Lacey replied before kissing Pan and then orbing away.

“I guess somebody wasn’t paying any attention in our earlier conversation regarding time keeping.” Trinity complained upon opening her door to find Pan stood on her doorstep.

“I’m ten minutes early and early is on time.” Pan replied to her.

“If you say so Miss Halliwell.” Trinity said as she welcomed Pan into the foyer of her lavish mansion.

“You have a beautiful place Mrs Banks.” Pan told her as she looked around the lavish home.

“It will be far more improved once you cleanse this house of my dreadful husband do you know how much having a ghost in your home ruins your sex life?” Trinity moaned to the Halliwell witch.

“So, is your husband an evil spirit because I only banish evil spirits however if he’s good I can try talking him into moving on?” Pan asked the socialite beginning to fear Trinity was eviler than her husband’s ghost.

“He’s truly atrocious I can promise you that do you know the stubborn old fool left half of what was rightfully mine to his god-awful children.” Trinity complained some more. “I mean after all I had to put up with and he has the audacity to leave half of his money to his incredibly boring and frankly not pretty children.”

“Okay Mrs Banks I’m a charmed one as you know which means I protect the innocent and take down evil and right now it’s sounding like you’re the evil one haunting this home not your dead husband.” Pan snapped at her, having had enough of the socialite’s self-entitlement.

“How dare you come into my home and speak to me like that!” Trinity condoned the charmed club owner.

“I’m not banishing a spirit just so I can get my club a feature in The Look unless quite frankly I have some proof he’s a bad spirit and I’m 100% convinced he’s the tortured one here not you.” Pan told her honestly.

“I forgot do goodies always come with the annoying self-righteousness.” Trinity said with a reluctant sigh. “Okay, so he’s not an evil spirit but at the very least you could convince him to move the hell on so I can get on with my life and if you do, you’ll still get your feature.”

“Sure, but I’m going to try to help him find peace not for you or this feature.” Pan replied.

“Thank you,” Trinity said with a sarcastic tone.

“I’m trying really hard not to take it personal that the both of us got ditched tonight.” Cole joked with Drake as the two of them sat down within the family booth at a busy P3 while the artist Lil Nas X performed his song old town road.

“In Pan’s defense she’s busy ghost hunting in order to keep this place alive.” Drake replied.

“True,” Cole said while looking around the club. “It’s strange being back here after all these years and seeing how much has changed and how much hasn’t.”

“Yeah maybe taking you to a club you probably spent a lot of time in with your ex-wife is probably not the best way to spend a night.” Drake admitted. “Next time only people in attendance get to pick where we go.”

“I’m perfectly fine being here it’s you I’m worried about.” Cole teased his friend. “I mean your out the house with no baby and no demon in sight other than us, you must already be itching to go home.”

“Why is everyone so convinced I’m that guy now?” Drake asked before Cole gave him a knowing look. “Okay I admit I’ve been preoccupied as of lately but adjusting to being back it’s weird even though I feel like I was only gone a few days I’ve come back and feel like everything’s changed I have no job and the only thing I feel like I can do right is being a dad and a charmed one.”

“I get it I’ve been gone from this world for decades and trust me it’s been an adjustment for me to but having you and Raven around kind of makes it all easier.” Cole revealed to Drake before laughing. “I never thought I’d ever be the guy to have a friend never mind be working alongside my sister.”

“Change can be a good thing though I suppose I mean last time around you tried adjusting up here instead of the Underworld out of love and that must’ve put a lot of weight on your relationship.” Drake explained to his demonic best-friend. “Now your doing it for you and you only and as cheesy as it sounds you have a support system where nobody is expecting anything from you.”

“You’re right that was incredibly cheesy.” Cole said before standing up and pulling Drake up on to his feet. “How about we do something that you do consider to be a thrill?”

“What are you talking about?” Drake asked while blushing nervously.

“I’m saying instead of happy hour let’s go happy hunting.” Cole replied with a smile.

“I never had a problem going into business with you,” Paul told Raven as the two of them sat on opposite ends of a table within the restaurant Quake, both drinking from glasses of wine. “It’s Cole I have the problem with especially considering he’s suddenly formed this friendship with my son.”

“I can understand you being cautious towards my brother considering his history with your family but he’s not the same person he was all those years ago.” Raven replied, defending her brother. “He’s trying really hard to balance his human side and his other side it’s never going to be easy but all we can ask from anyone is to try.”

“Trust me I’m not the kind of person to restrict anyone’s road to redemption but at the same time I’m not the kind of person who’s thrilled when their son strikes up a friendship with their great-aunt’s ex-husband who just so happened to be the source of all evil.” Paul explained as he took another drink from his wine. “I mean Drake even has him babysitting my granddaughter, Drake never trusts anyone straight away let alone somebody with a checkered past to put politely.”

“Have you ever stopped to think that after everything your son has been through with his mother turning out to be the source of all evil, his grandfather a member of the triad and his father being a charmed one that maybe just maybe that’s exactly why he needs this friendship right now?” Raven asked Paul, making a lot of sense to the Halliwell witch. “I genuinely believe their friendship is good for the both of them.”

“You make a lot of sense,” Paul reluctantly admitted as he finished his glass of wine. “It’s just Drake and I have only just starting getting close and I don’t want him getting hurt again it was only a couple of months ago I was still grieving for my son and now he’s back alive and I need this time around to be perfect for him and Lilah.”

“Drake’s in a better place now than he’s been in a long time and I know that serves to make you happy and afraid so I get you doubling down on the protective dad routine but you can’t keep him in a bubble for the rest of his life.” Raven told him as she finished her glass of wine. “There’s a lot of good in this world but there’s also a lot of bad you just got to appreciate the good when it’s happening.”

“He is pretty happy right, now isn’t he?” Paul asked his demonic drink companion with a smile on his face.

“Yeah he is so you can allow yourself to be happy now.” Raven responded with a sincere and loving smile.

“You’re here to get rid of me, aren’t you?” Mr Banks asked Pan as his non-corporeal spirit appeared in front of her while she was walking down one of the many hallways within the Banks mansion forcing her to come to a halt. “I had a feeling she’d send somebody sooner or later.”

“I’m not here to help her to be quite frankly I don’t like your wife one bit I’m here to help your crossover and find some peace because staying here will just twist your soul more and more until you’re no longer yourself.” Pan replied to Mr Banks’ ghost. “I have family in the afterlife and after you adjust it seems like a lovely place.”

“I can’t rest until I make that wretched woman pay for murdering me.” Mr Banks revealed to a shocked Pan. “She killed me after I found out about her multiple affairs knowing if I divorced her, she wouldn’t get a penny from me. I’m dead because she loved my fortune more than she ever loved me.”

“I had a feeling this was a case of a rich bitch wanting to be even richer I’m so sorry for what happened to you Mr Banks what she did is unforgivable and I’m going to make sure she pays for that in the right way.” Pan promised him. “I just need to get myself a detective first.”

“Well we did that,” Cole laughed with Drake as a demon exploded in front of their eyes while the two stood in an alleyway within the streets of San Francisco. “What do you recommend we do next?”

“Well there’s one thing I have in mind…” Drake said as he walked towards Cole and surprised his demonic best friend by kissing him on the lips.

“I’m sorry Drake but this isn’t that,” Cole replied as he moved himself away from Drake making Drake instantly embarrassed by his actions. “I thought we were friends and I want to keep it like that I mean you’re the only friend I’ve had in my life and I’ve been around for a long time.”

“Oh of course and I wouldn’t want to complicate our friendship either,” Drake blushed, truly uncomfortable after kissing his friend wondering what came over him. “I’m sorry I just got carried away and clearly mixed up my feelings.”

“It’s okay Drake it happens to us all from time to time it’s just I’m not the dating kind anymore and I’ve really began to value our friendship I mean you helped me reconnect with my sister and readjust to being amongst the live again.” Cole explained himself. “Can we just chalk this up to a blunder and go back to being us without the kissing?”

“Yeah sure,” Drake said with a forced laugh.

Pan stormed into Trinity’s living room instantly exploding the glass of champagne the socialite was holding in her hand causing the hostess to become quickly alarmed by Pan’s clear rage.

“There is nothing worse than a waste of good champagne.” Trinity moaned at the Halliwell witch.

“You killed your own husband just to get your hands on his money!” Pan shouted at her.

“I was hoping he nor you wouldn’t put that puzzle together but very well I guess I’ll just have to make you a much more substantial offer.” Trinity replied as she walked towards her.

“Here’s my counter offer I’m going to help your husband cross over and you’re going to hand yourself over to the police.” Pan demanded only to be met by Trinity laughing at her.

“Okay darling for a Halliwell legend you’re not exactly the brightest apple on the family tree.” Trinity taunted the witch. “I know you’re secret and if you so far as dare to step anywhere near a police officer I will expose you and your family to all kinds of media circus’ even your family couldn’t cast your way out of.”

“Okay first of all the real idiot is the woman who threatens a witch.” Pan told Trinity as she lifted her hands to freeze the socialite before shouting. “Lacey!”

“I got the memory dust and even wrote down a reworked version of the truth spell to work on just her.” Lacey revealed upon orbing into the living room before looking around the room. “Wow this house is to die for.”

“Yeah try telling that to Mr Banks.” Pan told her white lighter with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

“You can be good company when you allow yourself to be.” Raven told Paul as the two of them walked into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor. “I’d like to hang out again outside of work.”

“I’d like that too.” Paul replied with a smile. “You’re truly unlike anyone I’ve met before!”

“I must admit I get that a lot,” Raven joked before walking towards Paul. “I never return the compliment however…until now.”

Paul pulled Raven’s body in towards him as he kissed his demonic business partner on the lips before she returned the favour and the pair began passionately as Raven pushed Paul up against a nearby wall and ripped his shirt open only for him to flip her around so she was then up against the wall as he pulled off Raven’s top and began passionately kissing her neck and making his way down her body.

“Are you sure we’re okay?” Cole asked Drake as the two of them walked into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor not long after Paul and Raven’s arrival.

“We’re fine look I kiss people all the time admittedly not my friends but hey we all kiss a friend at some stage.” Drake replied before noticing his dad’s shirt on the floor, picking it up and placing it on a nearby table. “Not like dad to be a slob that’s more aunt Pan’s thing or mine.”

“It’s okay to have found yourself crushing on me I mean I do have quite the charm.” Cole joked with Drake.

“Please people are always crushing on me right left in center I had a white lighter turned elder madly in love with me, my demonic boss/baby mama couldn’t get enough of all this at one stage and did I mention the time a demon tried to make me his bride of hell?” Drake snapped. “If anyone should be crushing on anyone you should be crushing on me and I should check if you’re okay.”

“I never realized you had quite the ego before.” Cole laughed at the Halliwell hybrid.

“Yeah well you’re not exactly modest yourself Mr Charming!” Drake retorted, clearly unimpressed with Cole laughing at him.

“Look it’s not personal Drake I just…” Cole began to say.

“Of course, it’s not personal don’t think just because I kissed you meant it was personal, I’m forever kissing people.” Drake butted in before he wound up laughing at himself. “Okay I can hear myself I’m being ridiculous and sounding slightly slutty.”

“It’s okay people like us are just not used to rejection.” Cole smirked. “Social situations are that much more awkward when your demonic.”

“Oh, I don’t know I’ve been a total car crash long before I even knew anything about demons.” Drake laughed. “You’re right though I value our friendship too it’s helped me through a lot lately and I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

“Good,” Cole smiled. “Listen I better get a move on, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah sure,” Drake responded with a smile of his own. “See you tomorrow.”

Raven shimmered into her office within the Halliwell and Turner law firm early hours the next morning only to be left shocked to find Cole sat behind her desk waiting for his sister to show up.

“I guess things went really well with Paul Halliwell then?” Cole asked with a smirk on his face as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

“Maybe a little too well I’m not sure I can continue with this charade brother.” Raven admitted to him.

“I understand my friendship with Drake’s getting complicated, but we must remember why we’re doing this.” Cole told his sister.

“Cole…I think I really like him.” Raven revealed to her brother. “Maybe we should just try being honest with them I mean their charmed ones their bound to understand?”

“No if Drake realizes; I’ve lied to him this long he’ll never trust me again and nor will Paul ever trust you.” Cole warned her.

“Well maybe I could help out a couple of demons and perhaps get something in return myself.” Morgana suggested as she appeared into the office within a gust of wind. “What I propose will be far less betraying of your newfound friendships yet still benefiting you both the same with a benefit or two for myself too of course.

A handcuffed Trinity dress in the ever-unflattering prison orange jumpsuit was escorted from her prison cell to the prison phones with a prison guard accompanying her.

“Can’t you give a woman a little bit of privacy?” Trinity asked the guard while rolling her eyes as she picked up the phone. “Please I promise to make it very beneficial for you and nobody would even have to know. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

The prison guard turned away from the scheming socialite and began walking away from her as she dialed a number into the prison phone and waited for her call to be picked up.

“It’s Trinity Banks.” Trinity said down the phone. “I believe it’s time to move along with our plan.”


	2. Episode 2 - Better The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones find themselves going up against Cole Turner after his sister Raven switches her alliances leading to a showdown with the demon/human hybrid and the ancient witch Morgana as Pan Halliwell and her white lighter fiance Lacey Morgan try to celebrate their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

“I’ve got to admit something to you Paul and I’m afraid of how you’re going to react to it.” Raven said nervously while her and Paul sat on a blanket having a picnic within a park in San Francisco. “I really don’t want you to hate me because I’ve really enjoyed this time we had together.”

“Raven it’s okay I’m sure nothing is going to be as bad as Cole Turner being your charmed one.” Paul joked with her.

“Cole and I entered your lives under false pretenses he saved Drake on his own accord, but he never planned to stick around.” Raven reluctantly revealed. “Until we got word about how to access the locked dark grimoire and we got desperate.”

“What’s the charmed ones got to do with the dark grimoire?” Paul asked as he stood up from the ground, shocked by Raven’s betrayal. “The dark grimoire has nothing to do with us in fact none of us can even touch it no good can.”

“The grimoire was locked many years ago by the original charmed ones when the elders couldn’t find a way to destroy it and until now it wasn’t thought possible of it ever being unlocked.” Raven revealed as she stood up to face Paul.

“So, buying Halliwell and Turner, you and me getting close and Drake becoming friends with Cole it was all part of some game to you two?” Paul asked, furious with himself and the demon in front of him. “I knew I should never have trusted Cole, but I was so foolish to underestimate you.”

“At first we were just trying to get that book unlocked but then I really started to like you and I realized the last thing I want to do is hurt you or your family.” Raven tried to explain herself. “I was hoping we could find a way around hurting you and this plan of ours would do nobody any harm but now this wicked witch named Morgana has formed an alliance with my brother and god only knows what she’s capable of.”

“I thought you were different to the rest of them,” Paul snapped at her. “You even convinced me to allow Cole near my son!”

“Trust me please Paul I’m not like the demons you vanquish I’m not evil.” She pleaded with him. “The only reason I reconnected with Cole is because he had a plan to reunite us with our father. Do you know what it’s like to grow up without a father because your mother took him from you? I was raised by a monster not a mother who never understood my or Cole’s humanity and we were punished for being who we were. When we were old enough, we ran from her but not together and I’ve spent well over a century completely and utterly alone.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that Raven I truly am but despite how much I don’t want it to, this changes everything.” Paul replied.

“It doesn’t have to,” Raven said as tears began forming in her eyes. “Let me help fix all this.”

“If you came to me with the truth from the start we would’ve helped you I mean it’s our job to help out when we can but you didn’t instead you lied to me and because of those lies I won’t be able to ever trust you again.” Paul admitted to her.

Pan and Lacey decided to spend the day out having some quality time with Drake’s daughter and Pan’s niece Lilah who was now about 10 months old. The couple decided to take her to the beach with it being such a hot day as Pan believed this to be a normal day out with her girlfriend and her niece not knowing what Lacey had planned.

“Lilah honey who put this ridiculously heavy jacket on you on a beautiful day like this?” Pan asked her niece while she, Lilah and Lacey sat on the beach making sandcastles together before she took off Lilah’s jacket shocked to see her niece wearing a plain white top with black writing on it saying Marry Aunt Lacey leaving the Halliwell witch shocked. “I thought you didn’t want to do the whole marriage thing with me?”

“That was a long time ago I was still adjusting to this whole white lighter gig and I was scared but despite everything that’s changed over the last three years my love for you has only grown more and more.” Lacey declared.

“Are you sure your ready to become a Halliwell?” Pan asked Lacey.

“I’m more than ready to become your wife.” Lacey responded with a smile before the two were both shocked to see a ring box blink itself on little Lilah’s lap causing her to laugh. “I knew I forgot the ring but how did it get here? I never told Drake I forgot the ring.

“I think Lilah’s starting to come into her powers.” Pan admitted as she picked up the ring box, opened it and placed the ring on her finger before kissing Lacey. “I love you so much Lacey Morgan.”

“I love you too Pan Halliwell.” Lacey responded with another kiss before looking down at Lilah. “Thanks for the ring save even if you’re having powers now completely and utterly terrifies me.”

“Just wait until we start having kids.” Pan laughed.

Drake and Cole walked into the foyer of the Halliwell laughing amongst themselves as they continued walking into the dining room only for their laughter to instantly stop as they saw Paul and Raven sat down at the dining table in total silence making Drake wonder why they had been called there while Cole feared his secret was out.

“So, what’s with the big family meeting?” Drake asked his father and his father’s business partner as he sat down next to Paul. “I want to make a morbid joke but, in this house…that’s just tempting fate.”

“I have no idea.” Paul replied to his son as he tried to hide his anger while watching Cole sit down next to his sister Raven. “I’m not the one who called this family meeting.”

“Is this about you sleeping with Raven?” Drake asked his father. “Because people in this house can have a sex life without announcing it or being walked in on.”

“Wait…what?” Paul replied in shock.

“Well it started with a shirt on a floor and ended with that look on your face.” Drake responded with a laugh. “It’s okay dad you can date whoever you want just as long as they haven’t already been with your sister, I don’t see anyone having a problem.”

“We didn’t call the meeting.” Raven butted in, begging for the conversation to change.

“Did I just put my foot in my mouth?” Drake asked a silent room. “You know I can actually put my foot in my mouth don’t ask how I learned that little trick.”

“I’m going to take a guess and say it’s from your stripping days.” Cole laughed, noticing the awkwardness between Paul and Raven.

“No it was this crazy hot chick I saw for about of month she was in to all kinds of…” Drake began to say before realizing just how serious the situation was as Paul refused to make any eye contact with Raven who kept looking at him with hurt in her eyes. “Never mind that ended when I arrested her.”

“You’re a total goofball when your happy aren’t you?” Cole teased Drake.

“Oh, shut up!” Drake blushed at Cole before turning his attention to his dad. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Paul lied, unable to tell his son the truth, not wanting to be the one to ruin his son’s newfound happiness.

“So, guess what we went and did?” Pan asked the room after she, little Lilah and Lacey orbed into the dining room with Lacey holding baby Lilah in her arms.

“Why does it feel like someone’s about to murder someone in here?” Lacey asked the four sitting down at the table before Drake got up on his feet and rushed over to take his daughter of her.

“Daddy miss you so much.” Drake said as he gushed over his daughter and cuddled into his little girl. “Daddy missed you so much! Yes, he did.”

“Seriously dude dump a baby in your arms and suddenly you’re a giant talking teddy bear.” Lacey taunted her best friend.

“Just ignore your aunt Lacey she’s just bitter because Daddy has always been the pretty friend.” Drake joked while talking to his daughter before sitting back down at the table as Cole began making faces at little Lilah making her laugh away.

“You said you guys went and did something?” Raven asked Pan and Lacey.

“We got engaged!” Pan revealed to everyone making everyone cheer even Paul as he was sincerely happy for his little sister.

“Oh my god not to put any pressure on you girls but please make me your wedding planner I am literally bored out of my tiny little mind without a job right now and I refuse to go back to being a detective.” Drake pleaded with Lacey and Pan. “I’d totally smash it as a wedding planner.”

“Congratulations!” Raven and Cole both said as they got up from their seats and separately shook the hands of the newly engaged couple.

“Well I for one am thrilled you are finally going to become a Halliwell.” Paul said to Lacey as he stood up from his chair and gave his white lighter a hug. “Just remember we keep our name in this family so get used to being Lacey Halliwell.”

“So, is that a no to be a wedding planner?” Drake asked Lacey and Pan. “I really need a job even if it doesn’t pay.”

“You could always come work for me at the law firm.” Paul suggested to his son as Drake stood up from his seat and passed Lilah over to him.

“Thanks, but no thanks I’ve already been in charge of hell once and it didn’t exactly end well.” Drake joked with his father.

“Well I wasn’t quite thinking wedding planner I was thinking more best man.” Lacey said to Drake. “How does that sound?”

“Fine,” Drake sighed. “I’ll just find another way of keeping my brain from dying from boredom.”

“You’re supposed to say thanks.” Lacey laughed before Drake hugged her.

“Congratulations Lace just don’t fuck it up!” Drake joked with his best friend.

“And of course, I want you to be my best man big brother.” Pan told Paul.

“See now, this calls for a celebration how about drinks on me?” Cole suggested to which everyone cheered too except Paul who continued to struggle his hatred towards the demon.

“Why didn’t you tell everyone the truth?” Raven asked Paul as she walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor to see Paul pouring champagne into flutes.

“Because everyone is happy right now and we’re not going to spoil that.” Paul replied as he placed the champagne bottle down on the kitchen counter. “We continue with Morgana and Cole’s plan long enough to vanquish this witch.”

“Are you sure you want to be keeping stuff from your family? I’m not one to judge but that never ends well for you.” Raven warned him.

“You’ve left me with no choice.” Paul said before noticing Drake walking in smiling from ear to ear.

“So, I’ve decided to throw the girls a surprise engagement party tonight.” Drake revealed to them both.

“Tonight, that doesn’t really give us much time.” Paul replied to his son.

“Yeah you won’t be able to get much done within a few hours.” Raven agreed with Paul.

“I’m already planning everything in my head as we speak and Cole’s going to help me with it although I haven’t told him yet.” Drake answered while Paul and Raven shared another awkward glance at each other, which Drake noticed but misinterpreted as romantic tension. “You guys need to find the perfect engagement which means spending the next few hours together and nowhere else until the perfect gift is bought.”

“If you’re sure you can manage the party planning then I’m sure I can help your father find a present.” Raven replied with a forced smile.

“Haven’t you got an appointment with Magic School today?” Paul asked his son.

“Ugh yeah but their only going to ask me to enroll and except from getting Lilah enrolled early I’m not interest in any student related conversation with them I mean I’m a freaking charmed one who single handily took down the triad I should be teaching not being taught.” Drake complained. “I can still swing by there and get the party perfect I was born to overachieve.”

“So, please remind me why you’ve pulled me away from my new fiancé to attend some magic school meeting with you.” Pan asked Drake as the two walked down the corridors within magic school

“I need back up in case the elders try getting me enrolled instead of Lilah which means you’ll have to stop me vanquishing them while standing up for me when I boast about how amazing I am as a charmed one.” Drake told his aunt.

“Oh yeah about that I think Lilah’s starting to come into her powers, but we’ll talk about that after this meeting.” Pan replied.

“She has?” Drake asked as they both stopped walking and his face lit up with excitement. “What power does she have? How does she use it?”

“Hey guys it’s so good to see you both.” Quinn said after orbing himself in front of them both. “It’s been far too long!”

“Oh, you’re the elder who summoned me.” Drake said looking far from amused. “I hope for your sake you’re not about to tell me I need lessons…”

“Oh,” Pan laughed to herself. “Something tells me this is going to get interesting.

“So, you weren’t going to tell me then you decided to tell me because you saw some sense but clearly not enough to talk to everyone else.” Lacey told Paul as the two of them walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. “When the first person you’ve shown interest for in forever turns out to be a backstabbing demon you tell everyone.”

“She’s only trying to get her father back if anybody should be understanding of that it’s us.” Paul replied as they walked over to the book of shadows. “I mean my father randomly showed up out of nowhere declaring an undead sister before leaving town once again and yet I still hope I’m going to see him again.”

“Yeah daddy issues are a sore point for everyone in this house.” Lacey replied as Paul began flipping through the pages of the book of shadows. “I still miss mine everyday and it doesn’t help Jake’s still out there somewhere hating me.”

“We just need to work together and hope she doesn’t screw us over.” Paul said to his white lighter. “Obviously it’s up to you if you want to tell your fiancé but please don’t tell Drake about this mess.”

“That man shook my hand and wished me congratulations while plotting against my fiancé and my best-friend there’s no chance in hell I’m not telling them both, before or after I kill the demon myself.” Lacey declared to her future brother in law. “And just because you’re still crushing on Raven doesn’t mean she’s getting saved from being crushed by me if she so even puts one more foot wrong.”

“It’s so good to see you again Quinn.” Pan told her former white lighter turned elder before giving him a hug as the two of them stood in the hallway of magic school with Drake by their side. “Lacey proposed and we’re getting married.”

“That’s great news I’m so happy for you two!” Quinn replied sincerely as he broke off his hug with Pan.

“As nice as this reunion is, I’ve got a busy day ahead so can you just tell me why I’ve been summoned here?” Drake asked his ex.

“The elders myself and Paige included wanted to offer you a job at magic school.” Quinn revealed to a stunned Pan and Drake.

“You want to offer me a job here no offense, but my only skills are stripping and police work neither are exactly fitting of a school.” Drake replied to him.

“Well let’s hope they’re not hiring you here for their stripping skills.” Pan said to her nephew before turning her attention to Quinn. “I love my nephew but if you’re wanting him to teach he’s still fairly new good enough not to be a student but not quite at the teaching stage either.”

“Magic school has just starting accepting demonic students those either seeking redemption, those who are part demon and any who don’t report back to the Underworld so as you can imagine the transitions’ not going to be smooth with elders’ and teachers’ prejudices not to mention students who are no doubt going to be spies and we all believe a half demon hybrid who just so happens to be a charmed one would help a lot around here during this time.” Quinn explained to them both.

“So, what exactly would my job title be around here?” Drake asked him.

“We’re offering you the position of magic school’s guidance counselor which I personally believe you’ll be amazing at and it also happens to pay very considerably.” Quinn told his ex-boyfriend and former charge.

“Wait so he gets paid for giving guidance around here and yet we all don’t get paid for being the freaking charmed ones?” Pan complained to the elder.

“Just how much are we talking here and does that mean free childcare?” Drake wondered as he found himself enticed by the job offer.

“We’re talking posh private school kind of money.” Quinn replied to Drake. “And yes, all childcare here is free.”

“Considering Lilah’s starting to display powers before she’s even a year-old magic school would be perfect for her.” Pan admitted to them both.

“I don’t get it I’m hardly a professional at giving guidance.” Drake said to Quinn.

“This position isn’t just because you’re part demon Drake you’ve been through so much change over the last few years that you could help any student adjust to changes in their life and help them come through it with your excellent guidance.” Quinn complimented Drake causing Pan to smile at the two of them. “You’re the strongest person I know, and anyone would be lucky to get some guidance from you.”

“I suppose when you explain it like that…” Drake began to smile at Quinn, old feelings coming back to the surface.

“Favoritism!” Pan coughed under her breath.

Raven stood in front of her window within her office at Halliwell and Tuner law looking out at the city before her while pondering about her current situation knowing her brother would never forgive her for giving back on their plan while fearing Paul would also never forgive her for initially betraying him when suddenly she heard her door open only to turn around to see Paul throw a potion at her feet.

“What did you just do?” She wondered.

“Do you believe Cole can be trusted to do the right thing in the end?” Paul asked her, knowing she couldn’t lie to him thanks to her truth potion.

“I don’t think he will because he never does but I really hope he does.” Raven replied before realizing she had no choice but to tell the truth. “I suppose I deserve being hit by a truth potion after everything so go ahead and ask away.”

“Have you ever killed someone?” Paul questioned her.

“No but I believe anyone is capable of it if pushed enough.” Raven admitted.

“Can I really trust you to be on my side now?” Paul continued his truth potion fueled interrogation.

“Yes, because I never wanted anyone to get hurt from the get-go that’s the last thing I want especially now that I’ve found myself really starting to like you.” Raven revealed before Lacey orbed into the office.

“So, you can be trusted that’s good because I liked you at first and having to kill you for messing with my family would’ve been a real bummer.” Lacey said to the half demon/human hybrid. “However, it’s pretty clear Cole needs to go!”

“What do use want me to do?” Raven asked them both. “Whatever it is I’ll do it.”

“For our plan to work we need to wait for the potion to wear off so you can give the performance of several lifetime.” Lacey instructed.

“Are you sure you guys haven’t made an error here by hiring me I mean I don’t even know how to give the right kind of guidance to somebody.” Drake worried as he and Quinn walked into Drake’s new office within magic school. “What if I give the wrong advice and mess up somebody’s life?”

“The fact that you’re worried about something like that just shows me that you’re going to do great here.” Quinn replied, reassuring the Halliwell hybrid.

“I should really have a more professional job than my previous stripping gig now that I’m a father and all that but I’m still not sold that this is my professional calling although I am only just coming around to being a charmed one after three years.” Drake explained to his former white lighter.

“I know you can do great things here just like I knew you’d do great things as a charmed one face it, Drake Black I’m never wrong.” Quinn told him with a sense of self righteousness that Drake couldn’t help but find adorable.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be guidance counselor around here? You always gave the best advice even if I never did really listen.” Drake joked with his elder ex.

“I really do miss those days.” Quinn said with a sad sigh, wishing in that moment he could go back to his white lighter days.

“I don’t…” Drake admitted. “I was a total mess back then and I’m only just starting to pull myself together now and I like who I’m becoming now.”

“You do seem really happy now I’m happy for you.” Quinn replied sincerely.

“And I’m happy for you living your dream as an elder I really hope it’s everything you wanted it to be and more.” Drake told him.

Raven rushed into Cole’s office within Halliwell and Turner law firm instantly making Cole and Morgana panic who were in there having a hostile meeting about their wicked plans.

“What’s wrong?” Cole worried.

“Paul hit me with some kind of potion and found out everything we had planned.” Raven revealed to them both.

“I should’ve known playing with demons was going to bite me in the ass luckily for me I never just have one plan up in the air.” Morgana admitted. “We’ll just kill the charmed ones steal the child and get the little brat to unlock the dark grimoire.”

“That was never the plan!” Cole snapped at the devious witch. “None of them are getting hurt and there’s no chance your going anywhere near Lilah.”

“Please your nothing more than a dead demon who won’t pass on you don’t get to make demands of me!” Morgana snapped at Cole.

“Actually, I’ve already come up with a plan where nobody gets hurt and we can persuade Drake to open the dark grimoire.” Raven told them both. “I have Paul unconscious and tied up in my office and I plan to get back to him before he wakes up. He’s already been cloaked so no pesky white lighter finding him and getting in the way.”

“Wow at least someone in your family can get a job done.” Morgana said to Cole, mocking the demon.

“I must admit I didn’t think you had it in you sister.” Cole admitted, ignoring Morgana’s insult towards him.

“You’d be surprised what I’m capable of doing when push comes to shove brother.” Raven replied.

“So, it’s pretty clear dad having a girlfriend at work has turned him even more into a workaholic he had the cheek to get Raven to call me to say he couldn’t make this.” Drake announced as he walked downstairs and into the foyer to meet Pan and Lacey. “Which is so beyond frustrating I can’t even begin to complain but I won’t because today’s been an amazing day and we should be appreciative of it.”

“Okay this happy go lucky Drake is really starting to spook me blink twice if you’ve joined a cult and can’t get out of it.” Lacey teased him.

“What exactly is Paul running late or not showing up for anyway?” Pan asked her nephew.

“Follow me!” Drake told them both with a smile on his face as the two walked into the dining room before Drake waved his had across the table making a buffet of food blink onto the table as well as cutlery, dining ware and a fancy table cloth to dress the table. “I’ve been working hard on my powers, so I don’t have to shout all the time.”

“Consider me impressed.” Lacey complimented him as she looked around at the dining table filled with food.

“Drake this is truly amazing I don’t even know what to say.” Pan admitted to her nephew.

“How exactly have you managed to do all this without a single shout out?” Lacey wondered.

“Telekinesis is the ability to move things with your mind therefore I knew I could somehow tap into my witch side to do just that while also tapping into my demonic side to summon things just by thinking about them I mean that’s how I blink everywhere it makes sense I can now blink things to me.” Drake explained to them both.

“Starting to believe it’s not just favoritism as to why you got a job at magic school.” Pan said to her nephew, proud of how far he has come.

“Okay enough talking now girls it’s time we get to drinking.” Drake told them both before glasses of champagne suddenly blinked into each of their hands.

“Okay now you’re just being a showing off.” Pan laughed. “Which means you take after me!”

“Drake can I talk to you for a moment?” Cole asked after shimmering into the dining room.

“You don’t even compliment all my hard work that you were supposed to help with me before going M.I.A and now your gate crashing my best friend and my aunt’s engagement party to demand private time.” Drake moaned at Cole. “Does it look like a party where privacy is needed? No, because the lot of you haven’t even bothered to show up.”

“Drake it’s okay this is perfect the way it is honestly.” Pan reassured her nephew.

“No, it’s not because I wanted everything to be perfect god damn it! Everything is meant to be perfect but clearly, it’s just the calm before the storm and boom here’s the storm signs coming one by one.” Drake snapped at everyone in the room. “How are we supposed to be happy if no-one can make time to be happy god damn it?”

“Drake it’s okay!” Lacey told him as Drake realized, he had just overreacted.

“Yeah of course it is sorry I was just going full party planning diva there thank god I’m not planning the wedding.” Drake joked trying to brush off his little outburst.

“I’m sorry I missed helping earlier but can we please talk?” Cole pleaded with the Halliwell hybrid while Lacey used the distraction of Drake’s recent outburst to slyly slip something in Drake’s drink.

“Yeah of course but we should make it quick.” Drake told his demonic friend before he and Cole walked out of the dining room and began heading for the stairs as Lacey pulled Pan in for a tight embrace.

“It’s showtime!” Lacey whispered in her fiance's ear.

“What are you on about?” A confused Pan asked her fiancé.

“Oh yeah,” Lacey laughed. “I should probably fill you in right now.”

Morgana walked into Raven’s office at Halliwell and Turner law looking smug for a second before realizing she had been trapped in a crystal cage as a seemingly unconscious Paul stood up from behind the desk before Raven shimmered herself into the room standing next to the Halliwell lawyer.

“I’ve got to admit for a really old witch you’re not as smart as you should be.” Raven mocked her.

“I’m going to kill every single one of you!” Morgana shouted at them both, furious to have fallen for their trap.

“Yeah that’s a lot more threatening when you’re not about to be dead.” Paul replied to the wicked witch before Lacey orbed into the office hand in hand with Pan who quickly uses her free hand to explode the devious witch.

“Well that’s one down.” Pan declared.

“And just one more left.” Lacey replied.

“Okay so what’s the big emergency that you just had to gate crash Pan and Lacey’s engagement party?” Drake asked Cole as the two walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. “It better be good because this day is going downhill really quick.”

“There’s something I really need you to do for me.” Cole told him as the dark grimoire appeared into his hand with a blight red flash.

“What is that?” Drake wondered.

“I need you to open it for me it’s very important to me.” Cole replied before Drake grabbed the book out of his hands shocking Cole that Drake could even touch it.

“Why is some dusty old book so bloody important suddenly?” Drake snapped as Lacey orbed into the attic with Paul and Pan on each side of her making Cole instantly panic as he instantly snatched the book out of Drake’s hands and tried to open it to no success.

“Damn it!” Cole snapped.

“Guys what exactly is going on right now?” Drake asked everyone while looking around the room and slowly backing away from Cole.

“Cole was going to threaten you with your father’s life if you didn’t unlock that dark grimoire for him.” Lacey revealed to a stunned Drake.

“The dark grimoire is basically the evil book of shadows which you clearly never knew which means I’ve still got more to teach you.” Pan piped in before getting judging looks from both Lacey and Paul. “Which is so not the time for me to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry son but he’s been playing us this entire time thankfully Raven told us the truth in time before it was too late.” Paul told his son.

“Is this true?” Drake asked Cole before snapping. “Answer me!”

“I wasn’t going to actually hurt you or your father I just need this book unlocked so badly.” Cole tried to explain himself.

“I slipped a little potion in Drake’s drink so you couldn’t harm him because quite frankly nobody knows what your capable of.” Lacey told Cole.

“I understand why you need that book or at least believe you need it because I’ve felt the pain of losing someone and I would’ve made the same mistakes as you if I knew of a way to bring any of them back but that kind of magic is locked away for a reason.” Pan explained to Cole taking a much softer approach towards him than anyone expected. “Sometimes whether we like it or not death really is the end.”

“I really meant it when I said you were the first friend; I’ve ever truly had I didn’t expect to bond with you like I did.” Cole told Drake before shimmering out of sight.

“Are you okay?” Paul asked his son as he began walking over to him.

“I will be.” Drake said as he forced a smile on his face. “We should get back to celebrating now family only this time.”

“Drake we can rearrange for another night.” Pan told her nephew.

“Guys I’m perfectly fine and I didn’t go to all that trouble downstairs for nobody to enjoy it.” Drake told them all. “Now let’s go party!”

“How could you betray me like this?” Cole asked his sister after shimmering into her office at Halliwell and Turner law to find Raven sat behind her desk clearly expecting his visit.

“I was willing to do this crazy plan for you because I wanted to try and help you get to a good place, but dad’s been gone for a long time and there’s no bringing him back.” Raven admitted as she stood up from her chair. “I wanted to help you so badly brother but I’m beginning to fear you’re the walking stereotype that allows this world to label all demons the same. You lost your wife and your child due to the darkness you desire, you lost Drake and now I’m afraid you’ve lost me. I can’t be in your life any longer because I no longer believe there is any redeeming you and even if I did I know for a fact you’re just going to continue the same cycle you’ve been doing for far too long already.”

“I should kill you where you stand!” Cole shouted at his sister.

“Try me.” Raven shouted back, making it clear she wasn’t scared of him.


	3. Episode 3 - Witches of Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan and Paul hope the power of two when they go to Egypt to help their white lighter Lacey Morgan's older brother Jake who's got himself into some trouble with a sand demon, while Drake starts his first day as a guidance counselor at magic school instantly classing with the elder headmaster Dermot McQueen and Cole tries to make amends for his recent crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

“Whatever you do don’t try the airplane trick my little girl when eat whenever wherever but if you dare start playing with her food she gets in a right strop.” Drake warned his father as he walked into the kitchen of his family home to find his father Paul sat the table feeding Drake’s daughter Lilah who was placed in her highchair. “She bit my finger one time and I’m not convinced it was an accident.”

“How are you feeling about your first day at magic school?” Paul asked his son as he continued feeding his granddaughter, while Drake kissed his daughter on the forehead before sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Relieved to finally have a job and yet completely terrified by finally having a job.” Drake admitted. “I’m terrified their going to realize they hired the wrong man.”

“Drake they wouldn’t have hired you if they didn’t think you were capable of doing the job and as for character recommendations the elders are kind of all knowing.” Paul said trying to reassure his son as he finished feeding his granddaughter.

“Yeah I know it’s just new but hey change has been good for me so far I’m sure things will only get better from here.” Drake replied to his father.

“Speaking of change have you heard from a certain demon recently?” Paul wondered.

“Nope and as far as I’m concerned, I hope I never hear from him again.” Drake told him.

“It’s okay to be hurt by his betrayal I know you got quite friendly with him.” Paul said to his son.

“Look Cole Turner is nothing more than a blip on my now perfectly fine life and I’m not going to let him be anything more than that.” Drake claimed, as Paul feared his son was putting up a front.

“I’m not trying to interfere except I totally am.” Pan told her fiancé Lacey as the two of them stood upstairs in the attic of the Halliwell home looking through the book of shadows. “I just think if I speak to your brother and help him understand everything you two can finally be reacquainted.”

“I just can’t believe he got in touch with you instead of me I mean how does he even have your number?” Lacey wondered. “Besides I’m a detective although admittedly I had to quit that job after becoming a white lighter but still he should’ve came to me it’s not like I had to stay dead like other white lighters in fact nobody even knows I even died for those brief few weeks.”

“I’m sure he just needs a little help with something and who knows I meet even be able to find some way of getting Jake to come to our wedding.” Pan replied to her.

“I don’t know normally when my brother is in trouble, he’s in big trouble.” Lacey continued to worry. “I hope he’s not struggling with drugs again the one good thing about him being wrongly put in jail was it got him clean.”

“You shouldn’t always go to the worse case scenario it’s probably nothing.” Pan suggested, trying to ease her fiance's worries.

“Like you don’t always jump to the worse case scenario yourself.” Lacey joked with her before kissing Pan on the lips. “I’ll try not to overthink this too much.”

“Okay well I can’t really narrow down what kind of Egyptian demon we could be dealing with upon arrival, so I guess I’ll just have to wing it once you orb me there.” Pan said as she closed the book of shadows. “Luckily for me I know how to save the day with my bare hands.”

“Drake dumped him nowhere near Egypt why the hell would he wind up in Egypt of all places I mean I get it’s a beautiful country and if you’re one of those kind of people you’d want to tick it off your list but Jake’s never cared about that kind of stuff before.” Lacey said as she continued to worry what kind of trouble her brother was in.

“So, you’ve found yourself in a love triangle with a demon and a witch,” Drake replied to his 18 year old female student as he sat behind his desk in his office at magic school while the girl sat in front of his desk. “I can’t imagine your white lighter is happy about you dating either.”

“Yeah he just keeps telling me I’m too young like I don’t hear enough of that from my parents besides everyone just seems to hate demons no offense Mr Black.” The girl complained to her counselor.

“It’s true that good demons are definitely a minority, but I mean so are good humans and nobody can judge anyone for being who they are. The problem here isn’t the type of men your stuck between it’s the fact your stuck between them.” Drake explained to his student. “I was younger than you when I fell in love for the first time and it doesn’t matter what age you are whatever you are feeling is always real.”

“Thanks Mr Black it’s nice to hear somebody actually validate what I’m feeling instead of brushing me off.” The student thanked him. “Who do you think I should choose?”

“Honestly this isn’t a case where somebody can just give you the answer and everything’s suddenly fixed the only person you should be talking to right now is yourself.” Drake made clear to her. “Although trust is a pretty huge deal so if I can give you advice it would be pick the one you trust the most.”

“I guess you’re right I’m just going to need to work this one out alone.” The girl replied as she stood up from her chair. “Thanks Mr Black you’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Please just call me Drake Mr Black makes me feel way too old especially considering I’m not that much older than you.” Drake told her as his first student of the day walked out of his office.

Lacey, Pan and Paul orbed into a scorching hot desert just outside of a large and ancient looking Egyptian pyramid all three curious as to how Lacey’s older brother Jake Morgan could’ve wound up in this location.

“How does somebody even get signal to send a text when your out here?” Paul asked them both as he looked around the seemingly endless desert.

“This whole thing just doesn’t sit right with me!” Lacey admitted.

“It’s fine we’ve been too far stranger places than this in our time actually I think it’s beautiful and I’m hoping we get to break into that pyramid.” Pan replied to them both with excitement in her voice. “I’m calling it Jake’s got in trouble with a mummy or maybe even an Egyptian god.”

“Sometimes you like this life a little too much!” Paul complained to his sister.

“I guess this is the part where I leave you both to it.” Lacey said before kissing her fiancé Pan. “Shout me the minute you need me…hopefully once you guys speak to him, he’ll want to talk to me.”

“You’re among one of the new demonic students around here aren’t you?” Drake asked his second student while he remained sat behind his desk in his office at magic school as his sixteen-year-old male goth looking student sat on the same chair as the student before him.

“Yeah.” The goth student mumbled.

“I’m guessing your parents weren’t exactly approving of you enrolling in Magic School I can’t imagine the process would’ve been easy.” Drake replied to him.

“No, they’ve spent lifetimes being evil and expected the same from me, but I knew early on that wasn’t the life I wanted for myself.” The student explained to his counselor. “After they found out about me attending Magic School my family disowned me in fact I barely got out of the Underworld with my life.”

“Wow that does sound like you’ve been through some pretty tough times already and yet you have this whole new world to try and adjust to without any parental guidance which is bound to be tough on anyone.” Drake sympathized with him. “Like you I went through some events in my own life where I had to adjust to a whole new world without the parents who raised me and it can get pretty overwhelming while you go through a long learning curve but I can honestly it does get better.”

“Did it get better for you?” The student wondered.

“Yeah it really did but that doesn’t mean it was easy and I’m afraid it’s not going to be easy for you either. It’s okay to be mad at everyone because everyone has let you down but it’s not okay to stay mad forever because they are people in your life who aren’t going to let you down and you deserve to have those people in your life without chasing them away out of fear.” Drake replied to him. “What you’ve already been through and continue to go through just by being at this school shows an incredible amount of strength and you should be extremely proud of yourself!”

“You really think so Mr Black?” The student responded with a sincere smile, clearly touched by Drake’s kind words.

“I never say things I don’t mean.” Drake said with a smile. “Now how is the accommodation around here and the other students?”

“It beats the Underworld but in fairness that wouldn’t be hard.” The goth student admitted.

“Well if you ever need to talk to someone or if anyone gives you trouble my door’s always open.” Drake told him.

After several meetings with students from all kinds of different varieties within the magical community Drake took it upon himself to check in on his daughter within the nursery at Magic School during his lunch break eager to spend some quality time with her only to be left horrified to walk in on Cole playing with his daughter Lilah in a room filled with other children and nursery teachers.

“What the hell are you doing at magic school?” Drake asked Cole after dragging him out into the hallway. “After all the crap you pulled you should definitely run it past me before you just decide to drop in to visit my daughter.”

“Lilah’s powers are growing and somehow she summoned me here I guess the little genius is missing me.” Cole told his former friend. “I miss her too.”

“I didn’t think about her missing you,” Drake said with a frustrated sigh. “Oh god I’m already failing as a father I can’t even tell when my daughter is missing someone.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up babies aren’t exactly the most communicative well not in a language we understand anyway.” Cole joked with a clearly unamused Drake.

“This isn’t some joke I introduced my daughter to a backstabbing demon that she’s clearly grown attached to.” Drake snapped at Cole before calming himself down. “Look I’m not going to stop you visiting Lilah but only at magic school and only when me or someone in my family are there to supervise you but if you so much as put one foot wrong with my daughter I’ll find a way to vanquish you in a way that even you can’t come back from.”

“Okay so there’s no obvious way into this pyramid which is good because it’d be no fun if we could just walk in.” Paul said excitedly to his sister Pan as they stood right in front of the Egyptian pyramid within an Egyptian desert. “Which means there’s definitely a secret pathway somewhere.”

“Somebody’s starting to buy into the Indiana Jones fantasy now.” Pan mocked her brother before raising her hands and trying to explode a part of the pyramid, only for nothing to happen. “Figures ancient pyramids made my creatures before our time would have anti-magic. Also, kind of grateful I didn’t just ruin a part of Egyptian history.”

Suddenly a sandstorm began to pick up as if from nowhere until wind began picking up the sand from the ground forming a man shaped out of sand alone.

“Something tells me you offended the pyramid.” Paul said in shock as he and Pan watched the sandman walk towards them as Pan attempted to explode the sand creature exploding its chest for a moment only for it to be reformed with more sand.

“I’m never watching another Indiana Jones movie again!” Pan shouted at her brother before a part of the pyramid suddenly opened to show Jake stood there signalling them to get in quickly which they wasted not time in doing exactly that, running into a pyramid which secret door quickly closed behind them.

“Is there some kind of family emergency again?” Drake asked Lacey after she orbed into his office at magic school to find himself sitting on his couch eating a sandwich.

“There’s definitely something going down but it’s not currently at emergency status just yet.” Lacey admitted to Drake and she sat down next to him before grabbing half of his sandwich and taking a bite. “I just wish I could be there too.”

“So, they’re on a power of two mission?” Drake asked his best friend. “If I wasn’t so focused on day one of this job I’d be offended.”

“Jake’s wound up in Egypt and sought out Pan’s help for something but didn’t reach out to me so I’ve left them to break the ice hoping he’ll want to see me after but knowing I can’t blame him if he doesn’t want to.” Lacey replied to him.

“Jake’s in trouble and instead of calling either of us it’s my aunt and father who’s on the rescue mission?” Drake said before scoffing to himself. “To be fair that sounds like a super awkward time that I’d rather not be a part of.”

“I just want him to get passed hating me so I can have my brother back after all these years I really do miss him.” Lacey told the Halliwell hybrid. “After dad’s death he’s the only other Morgan left.”

“Hey he’s with dad and Pan right now I’m sure now he’s had some time to adjust and has them as company he’ll soon see you had no free will when it came to putting him behind bars and he’ll finally bury that hatchet.” Drake reassured his friend. “He’s a good and understanding guy he will forgive you in time.”

“True plus you did bust him out of prison so that’s bound to score me some kind of brownie points.” Lacey replied before Dermot McQueen knocked on Drake’s office door and let himself in.

“I was just popping in to introduce myself I’m the headmaster at magic school Dermot McQueen.” He introduced himself before holding out his hand to shake Lacey and Drake’s, only for the two of them to be too focused on finishing their sandwich. “Did I hear right when I heard you busted someone out of prison?”

“The guy was innocent, and it was charmed related business.” Drake replied after finishing his sandwich and standing up to finally shake Dermot’s hand. “I don’t break people out of jail all the time.”

“I’m Lacey Morgan!” Lacey introduced herself as she stood up and placed what remained of her half of the sandwich on the coffee table. “I’m the charmed ones’ white lighter.”

“I see,” Dermot said as he shook Lacey’s hand before turning his attention back to Drake. “I’d like to see you in my office…alone.”

Paul, Pan and Jake walked through the tunnels of the Egyptian pyramids where the walls, statues and even the floor was filled with golds and all kinds of hidden ancient treasures before they walked into a large room filled with unspeakable kinds of treasures.

“I guess I now know why you came to Egypt.” Pan said to Jake, clearly believing he was on a treasure heist. “Trying really hard not to jump to conclusions considering you’ve already been wrongly convicted once before.”

“Well I’m going to come out and say it.” Paul told them both. “You awaken some kind of sand demon because of some fools treasure hunt mission, and you hit us up to save the day knowing we would because your Lacey’s brother and yet you don’t even contact your sister.”

“Hey, I’m a wanted criminal living life on the run for a crime I didn’t commit a guy gets pretty desperate for money when he has no choice but to keep running.” Jake snapped at Paul. “You and your family got me into this mess it’s only right your family gets me out of it!”

“It’s not going to be easy clearly you’ve awakened some ancient Egyptian curse by trespassing somewhere you don’t belong so we’re going to need to break that curse somehow or else this sand creature will just follow you wherever you go until it kills you.” Pan told her fiance's brother.

“It’s kind of hard working out what’s just myth and what has truth when you’re trying to get used to the knowledge of knowing magic exits.” Jake replied. “I should’ve known better, but I was getting kind of desperate.”

“In your defense most supposedly haunted or cursed places are just hocus pocus however unfortunately for you this one turned out to be true.” Pan told Jake making it clear he shouldn’t blame himself too much.

“So, I guess we either break this curse, vanquish the sand demon or both?” Paul suggested.

“If this is about my white lighter popping in to see me, I was told I was allowed visitors at all time I mean being a charmed one means there’s going to be the odd disruption around here.” Drake told Dermot after knocking on the headmaster’s door and walking into his boss’ office to find Dermot leaned up against his desk.

“Did you seriously tell one of our students that the charmed ones had his back if another student bothered him?” Dermot asked his new employee.

“Well I may have said something like that yes, but it was to a bullied student who just needed some help standing up for themselves.” Drake replied nervously.

“That same student got into a fight with a student witch, using your name as leverage.” Dermot told him. “When I was told your method would be a bit out there by the other elders, I had no idea you’d be causing fights with the students.”

“So, I guess their both being expelled now then?” Drake asked the magic school headmaster.

“The demonic student yes but not the student with I mean he was provoked by the demon after all and we can’t blame a witch for naturally clashing with a demon it’s kind of their destiny.” Dermot revealed to Drake, instantly making the Halliwell hybrid furious with his new boss.

“Witches and demons are only natural enemies because people like you have been telling them to be for centuries.” Drake snapped at his boss. “That student has literally been through hell and back and you want to throw him out for trying to defend himself from a witch who quite frankly is nothing but a bully. Your prejudice is standing in the way of true change around here and if you are even remotely a good person you will lift that expulsion and teach this school that bullying isn’t something that should be tolerated whether their victim is demon or not.”

“How dare you accuse me of being prejudice towards demons when I’ve allowed them into my school?” Dermot argued with the Halliwell hybrid.

“When you automatically expel the different kid without getting all the facts that’s being biased automatically assuming the other student is innocent just because they’re not a demon is prejudice.” Drake schooled the headmaster. “I was hired here to help this transition but how am I supposed to do that when you’re clearly the biggest thing in the way of this being a success?”

“I was warned you were just as outspoken as the charmed ones before you and you’d be twice the work.” Dermot admitted to Drake while rolling his eyes.

“Here’s what I suggest you do.” Drake demanded. “You expel nobody and instead put them in detention for about a month one week everyday after school where they learn about prejudices, violence and the good both demons and witches have done before presenting their information to you at the end of the month with a glowing presentation. Then you arrange your own school seminars making it clear to everyone prejudices or hate of any kind will not be tolerate here!”

“You’ve got some mouth on you…you must really care about these kids already and it’s only been a day.” Dermot told his newest employee.

“I was hired by you and the other elders because this school needed me and I can see why but fire me now if you think you change my approach because I’m never going to agree just for the sake of it whether your my boss or not.” Drake made himself clear.

“I like your punishment idea better than mine it seems more beneficial to both students and you’re right about treating them fairly I guess I do have some prejudices to overcome if demons are to find safe haven within these walls.” Dermot reluctantly admitted.

“Wow I thought for sure I was going to get fired right here right now.” Drake laughed nervously.

“Oh, I’m still tempted,” Dermot teased him. “Did you really give a student a leaflet about safe sex?”

“I may have handed out a few leaflets today but only to the students who are clearly having sex I’d rather them be safe than wind up knocked up.” Drake explained himself.

“Makes sense,” Dermot laughed at Drake. “But where did you get the leaflets from?”

“I may or may not have wrote several leaflets concerning many issues that my daughter may come across growing up and I just made copies of the sex talk one for my first day here just in case it was needed which it clearly was.” Drake admitted to his new boss.

“I don’t understand…why make leaflets for years in advance especially when a five-minute talk will just suffice when it comes to it?” Dermot wondered.

“In case I’m not around to speak to her…being a charmed one doesn’t allow for many happy endings and I just want to be prepared for any outcome to ensure my daughter has the best life possible.” Drake admitted. “I don’t want her to have to go through what I did.”

“Okay we cast a lightning storm spell so that the lighting hits the sand demon and turns it into glass allowing me to then explode the glass?” Pan suggested as she, Paul and Jake stood within the tunnels of the Egyptian pyramid.

“Not a bad idea unless you picture us all ditching actual lightning from striking us while trying to vanquish a demon.” Paul replied with great sarcasm.

“I should’ve just have bit the bullet and called Drake at least he could’ve teleport-ed me somewhere.” Jake complained.

“Oh, I’m so sorry that we’re taking our time to work out how best to save your sorry ass!” Pan snapped at her fiance's brother.

“You’re right I should be more thankful that you guys came it’s just a little hard seeing two people whose family literally destroyed my own.” Jake explained to them both. “I know neither of you played in part in any of it, but it still angers me.”

“Lacey misses you she’s still your family!” Pan told Jake. “I know it’s complicated but what she did to you she only did because she was under a spell.”

“My dad’s dead and Lacey and Drake got all those years with him while I was in jail and then more time when I had to go on the run.” Jake snapped. “I’m barely even living just surviving all because Drake killed his own parents and your family put all the blame on me!”

“Drake never meant to kill his parents in that fire it was an accident and the minute he learned you were innocent he broke you straight out of jail.” Paul explained to Lacey’s brother. “What my mother did to you and your sister is unforgivable but that’s on her neither Lacey nor Drake are to blame for any of it.”

“Yeah I get that I do, and I want to be a good guy and forgive and forget but you all get to go on with your lives while I have no-one and nowhere to call home.” Jake admitted to them both.

“I’m so sorry we haven’t been working harder on clearing your name I guess we all kind of got swept up with Lacey dying, then Drake’s mum dying and let’s not forget Drake dying himself.” Pan mumbled while apologizing to her fiance's brother.

“When did Lacey and Drake die?” Jake asked her in complete shock by what she had revealed to him.

“Don’t tell me you got fired after one day? That’s a record even for you Drake.” Lacey joked with Drake as he walked into his office at magic school to find Lacey sitting back on his sofa.

“Surprisingly not,” Drake laughed before walking over to his friend and sitting down beside her. “Despite having another major bitch fit…I don’t know why I keep blowing up like that.”

“Because you’re trying too hard to maintain perfection you have been since the moment you became a dad and I get it after the shit we’ve both been through that you’d want everything to be perfect for Lilah but it’s never going to be perfect nothing ever is.” Lacey told her best-friend. “You do so well in crisis mode because you’ve been stuck there half your life but now you need to learn how to function when everything isn’t going to hell.”

“You’re right,” Drake admitted reluctantly before taking a big breath. “You should go to your brother and speak to him I think the only way either of you are ever going to heal this rift between you is by speaking face to face.”

“Are you sure me just showing up won’t just make him even more angry with me?” Lacey asked.

“Your statement put him to jail for a crime I committed I’m fairly certain he can’t get any angrier with us.” Drake joked. “Clearly the only way is up from here Lace.”

“Okay we could cloak the pyramid, so it’s never found again but then again that only really helps us once we’ve found a way out of here without being killed by a sand demon.” Pan said to Jake and Paul as the three of them remained within the tunnels of the Egyptian pyramid.

“So, I decided to not wait for an invite and just show up.” Lacey told the three of them after orbing into the pyramid.

“So much for your magic proof theory.” Paul taunted Pan.

“Lace…it’s been a long time.” Jake replied to his sister while walking towards her. “You look good for being dead and everything.”

“Yeah being a white lighter does kind of suit me.” Lacey laughed.

“Well you were always Drake’s bodyguard makes sense your now an undead bodyguard to his whole family.” Jake joked before hugging his sister. “I forgive you.”

“You do,” Lacey gushed while hugging her brother tighter. “I’m so sorry for everything I’m just so glad to see you again Jake.”

“Okay not to be the one to break up a family reunion but can we get the hell out of here so I can get to the book of shadows and break a sand demon curse?” Pan asked her fiancé and her fiance's brother, having seen enough of the Egyptian pyramid.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you last time I saw you.” Cole apologized to his sister after shimmering into her office at Halliwell and Turner law to find Raven sat behind her desk typing away on her laptop. “You’re not a disgrace you’re an inspiration I keep making these same mistakes and never learning from them. You were 100% right in siding with the Halliwell’s but please don’t give up on me just yet sister.”

“I suppose considering we’re the only family either of us have left declaring to disown you was a little hasty.” Raven admitted as she closed her laptop and looked up towards her brother.

“Does that mean your forgiving me once more?” Cole asked with a cheeky smile before sitting down in front of his sister’s desk.

“It means you’re my brother and as your sister it’s my duty to help you on your path to redemption and forgiveness.” Raven explained to him. “Which means it’s my duty to help stop you from facing the rest of eternity completely and utterly alone but I’m warning you Cole this is your very last chance!”

“Little Lilah summoned me to her nursery at magic school today because she missed me because in her eyes, I’ve only ever been a good guy and I want her to grow up to continue believing that.” Cole admitted to his sister. “Drake’s unbelievably allowing me to stay in her life and I’m going to make sure he doesn’t regret that decision.”

“That’s good brother I’m glad for you I really am.” Raven replied with sincerity. “I know losing our father scarred us both but we’re still a family and if we’re lucky one day that family may extend in time.”

Drake walked out of his office immediately closing and locking his door behind him before turning around to find his new boss Dermot orbing himself in front of the Halliwell hybrid as the two met once more, this time in the main hallway of magic school.

“If you have another complaint to make can you at least wait until tomorrow because that’s me finished for the day.” Drake said to his boss.

“Unless you have a charmed emergency then you’re not finished just yet because I need help preparing this seminar that you came up with.” Dermot told the new magic school guidance counselor.

“I’d totally be convinced you were some evil demon headmaster if you weren’t a bloody elder.” Drake moaned at the elder while rolling his eyes at him.

“Now Drake isn’t that just the tiniest bit prejudice?” Dermot mocked him with a smile on his face. “I mean stereotyping someone as a demon just because they irritate you sounds a bit prejudice to me.”

“Well played Mr McQueen,” Drake replied with a reluctantly sigh. “I suppose I can stick around a little longer I mean the nursery’s open 24/7 so I suppose I can help with this seminar.”

“Good.” Dermot replied. “And you can call me Dermot.”

“I’m sorry we haven’t managed to clear your name yet Jake it’s been a lot adjusting to not being alive while everyone else still believes I am.” Lacey said to her brother as the two stood in a hotel room somewhere in France. “Also, I had to quit my job due to the fact that being a white lighter is full time job.”

“Yeah I’m never going to get used to the fact my sister is now a white lighter and my ex is a demon/witch hybrid.” Jake scoffed.

“It’s a lot to take in I mean Drake took a long time to adjust to all this and so did I, but life is definitely more interesting now and I kind of love the madness.” Lacey admitted to her brother.

“I really can’t believe after everything Drake and his family has done to us, you’re still his dutiful sidekick after all these years.” Jake snapped at her.

“I know you’re still getting used to all this but you loved Drake once and both me and dad have always considered him family not to mention the fact I’m marrying Pan and I really want you to be happy for us all.” Lacey told him while defending her best-friend and the Halliwell’s.

“Drake stopped being family when his actions put me behind bars when his family’s magic made me serve time for a murder, I didn’t commit…a murder Drake committed.” Jake said, making his feelings very clear. “His grandmother stole everything from us both and yet you’re still running around after him like you did in high school. Lacey, I love you, but I can’t be a part of the lives of a family who are the reason I’m on the run and my dad is dead which means you have to choose between them or me.”

“Jake my fiancé and her brother just dropped everything to come and rescue you!” Lacey argued with him. “They’re not the enemies here you should see the amazing things they do with their magic the innocents they save by taking down every evil they face.”

“That family are the reason I got myself in danger in the first place because I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I could go back home not that I’d even want to know that dad’s gone.” Jake said continuing his argument with his sister. “You’re either a Halliwell or you’re a Morgan but I sure as hell won’t be calling any Halliwell my family.”


	4. Episode 4 - The People Versus Raven Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole Turner's mother Elizabeth Turner returns to create chaos for her children once again as she sets out to frame her daughter Raven leading to The Charmed Ones fighting to prove Raven Turner's innocence in the magical courtroom, meanwhile Drake finds himself involved in two very different but both unexpected kisses from surprise admirers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

Raven shimmered onto the witness booth in the magical community’s courtroom the entire room being completely black except for the large white floor and two large white desks for the accused.

It’s the same court room in which the original charmed ones were put on trial for reckless magic and fought to save their friend Daryl’s life many years ago with the exact same large heads floating above the room preparing to make their judgement on the proceedings.

Raven looked over at one desk for the accused somewhat comforted to see her brother Cole sat behind it along with Paul, Pan and Drake and their white lighter Lacey while the headmaster at magic school Dermot McQueen sat alone at the other table clearly ready to condemn the demon.

“My name is Raven Turner I’m part human part demon, but my demonic side is the reason why I’m standing here today.” Raven addressed the court. “I was born and raised by my mother after she killed my father but unlike my mother, I chose a different path for myself. By choosing this path of peace I had no choice but to leave the Underworld behind forever because I refused to believe that just because I’m a demon that automatically makes me evil.”

“Your receptionist, your neighbor and several of your employees at Halliwell and Turner were slaughtered not to mention a student at my own school.” Dermot told the half demon half human hybrid. “Tell me why a demon would go to such lengths to hurt you unless you are the demon who did the hurting?”

“You really don’t understand the Underworld, do you?” Raven snapped at the elder. “Hurting people is exactly what the evil love doing more than anything especially hurting a demon who rejected their rules and way of life.”

“Perhaps not but you do in fact know my employee Mr Drake Black and you are a friend of his are you not?” Dermot asked the accused. “Therefore, giving you the opportunity to get to know and possibly even kill my student.”

“Objection!” Drake shouted at the top of his lungs as he rose from his chair, eager to fight for his fellow hybrid.

“On what ground?” Asked one of the three heads.

“This elder is arguing the archaic theory that just because someone she may or may not have had some contact with the victims then she must clearly be the guilty party however as we all know people die around us all the time.” Drake addressed the court. “Raven is no different from a good witch who is just here trying to explain why people are dying around her but instead of being a witch she’s a demon and therefore there’s this assumption that she must be guilty which is biased and frankly idiotic.”

“Witches lose innocents all the time which the explanation there but Miss Raven Turner isn’t a witch she’s a demon and whether you like it or not you can’t argue that when people start dying around a demon it’s usually the demons fault.” Dermot argued with Drake.

“Raven has powers just like a good witch does she doesn’t kill innocents just like a good witch and the only person in this court room who sees Raven Turner as anything less than a valuable part of the magical community is you and people with prejudices like you.” Drake schooled his boss once again before looking up at the three judges. “Raven has never shown any signs of wanting to hurt anyone the whole time I’ve known her, she literally escaped the Underworld because she wasn’t able to hurt anyone and now you want to put her on trial when we should be protecting her.”

“There is no evidence to prove Drake’s theory that Raven needs any protection just like there is no evidence of any other demon around when these crimes were committed other than Raven Turner herself of course.” Dermot argued.

“None of you may have any reason to trust Raven Turner because none of you really even know her but you’ve all heard of me and accept me enough to not only be a charmed one but a guidance counselor at magic school.” Drake said taking a different approach in his defense of his friend. “I’m half demon just like she is but all this is pushed aside by you all because I’m a charmed one, but it shouldn’t be because the demon part of me makes up the charmed ones just as much as my witch side. The elders have overturned many archaic rulings over the years we no longer live in times where any demon should be judged just for being a demon. I know Miss Turner and I can honestly say without a shred of doubt in my mind she isn’t guilty of this crime.”

“Is it not true Mr Black that you also trusted her and her brother Cole Turner before they betrayed you by working alongside the ancient mistress of dark magics Morgana to unlock the dark grimoire?” Dermot questioned Drake. “I mean for a demon who doesn’t want to harm anyone the unlocking of the dark grimoire would’ve caused a lot of harm would it not?”

“Yes, but that was under a desperate act the siblings had to try and reunite with their father we have all done reckless things out of grief.” Drake replied to him.

“That is not an excuse for almost unleashing all kinds of torment into this world the only thing that this proves is that your judgement is clearly not reliable.” Dermot told Drake before returning his attention back to the judges. “Drake Black shouldn’t be trying to defend anyone because history has proven time and time again that his judgement can’t be trusted. Drake has been romanced by the dubious demon Ash Anderson as an attempt to make him the prince of the Underworld, has been lied to and fooled by his own family who sit beside him now time and time again, his mother and grandfather were both sources of all evil and let us not forget the time he himself became the source.”

“Oh god this isn’t looking so good!” Pan told an equally worried Paul, Lacey and Cole as she looked at clearly infuriated Drake.

Drake stormed over to Dermot and launched his fist at the elder punching him straight in the face and causing the magic school headmaster to fall to the ground.

“We don’t condone violence in this court room!” All three judges shouted in unison.

“Yeah well that kind of got away from me.” Drake told the judges before he quickly vanished from the courtroom by their doing.

“Please Paul you’re going to have to take the stand after all you are the lawyer around here.” Cole pleaded with Paul.

**24 Hours Earlier**

Raven walked into the front entrance of the building for her law firm Halliwell and Turner holding a plastic tray containing two takeaway coffees in her hand with a big smile on her face as she walked over to the reception to greet her receptionist Patty Craft by handing her one of the coffees.

“You know you really should be getting me to do coffee runs Miss Turner after all I am your receptionist not the other way around.” Patty told her as she willingly accepted her coffee while sat behind the reception desk.

“Well I always like a coffee before starting work anyway so it’s only fair I pick one up for my favorite employee at the same time I mean you are the first face anyone sees when they walk in so there’s no point that face being missing because she’s off running after other people making them coffee when everyone is perfectly capable of making their own coffees.” Raven told her.

“About that Miss Turner I normally wouldn’t ask but I was wondering if I could finish an hour earlier today?” Patty nervously asked her boss. “My daughters are coming in from New York today and they rarely ever get time off together.”

“You mean your workaholic daughter Penny has finally got some time off being a detective in the big apple at the same time Rose is taking time off from studying at Columbia? That is a pretty big deal.” Raven replied with genuine excitement in her voice. “Of course, you can finish an hour early in fact you can half a half day with full pay so you can spend some time with your girls I know how precious family can be.”

“Are you sure Miss Turner?” Patty asked her, thrilled to get the time off. “You’re the best boss ever!”

“Please just call me Raven I feel like the two of us should be on first name basis by now.” Raven told her. “I mean here at Halliwell and Turner your practically family.”

Drake walked sneakily down the main hallway of magic school trying to rush his way to his office door after running a little late that morning only to make it right to his front door as Dermot orbed himself in front of the Halliwell hybrid.

“You’re late again Mr Black.” Dermot told him.

“Only by five minutes and as far as you know it could’ve been a charmed emergency.” Drake replied to his boss.

“Was there a charmed emergency?” Dermot asked to which Drake nodded to signal a no. “Then your late for no reason…again.”

“I’m sorry,” Drake apologized. “I’ll try my best to make sure it won’t happen again.”

“Good because the elders and I have put a lot of faith in you by giving you this position at magic school I’d hate to see your potential go to waste because of your tardiness.” Dermot advised the guidance counselor.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Drake replied with a forced smile.

“I really don’t know what to say!” Pan said to Lacey as the two of them stood within an empty apartment located somewhere within San Francisco. “It just seems a little meh to me to be honest it doesn’t feel like it could be home.”

“Clearly this isn’t the one for us but there’s so many more on the viewing list yet I’m sure we’ll find the perfect home.” Lacey replied to her fiancé.

“I know this should be an exciting time for us both and I’ve always wanted a place without siblings and ancestors popping in every two seconds but I’m really dreading having to tell Paul we’re moving.” Pan admitted to her. “He’s not going to take it well we’ve lived together all our lives and he loves that his whole family is final under one roof.”

“I understand that, but he’s got to let you go at some point the two of you can’t live together forever you both have to live your own life sooner rather than later.” Lacey told her. “Besides Drake and Lilah will keep him company it’s not like their going anywhere anytime soon.”

“You’re right you always are.” Pan replied before kissing Lacey. “But I’ll hold off on telling Paul until after we find the perfect place.”

“So, your named Raven because your mother used to turn you into one every time you did something to displease her?” Paul asked his business partner while she sat behind her desk in her office as he sat in the chair in front of her desk at Halliwell and Turner as the two of them ate salad during their lunch break. “As parenting goes that’s pretty bloody awful.”

“To be honest that was far from the worst parenting in the Underworld and I actually quite enjoyed being a raven sometimes I mean the flying made me feel free at a time when I felt imprisoned and getting to scare clueless teens was also a lot of fun.” Raven admitted before laughing to herself. “Thank god for horror culture always finding a way to amuse me.”

“Making people jump is probably the baddest thing you’ve ever done.” Paul joked with her.

“I’ve really missed this…I’ve missed you.” Raven said with sincerity.

“I’ve missed you too!” Paul replied before their lunch was interrupted by loud screams coming from people outside of their office.

Raven and Paul quickly rushed out of their office chasing the sound of the screams from various people as they passed reception and walked out into the parking lot outside of their law firm only to be left horrified to find a completely burned up corpse laying on the ground next to a car Raven instantly recognized as Patty Craft’s, the law firm’s number one receptionist.

Drake was sat behind his desk in his office at magic school typing away at his computer when he heard a knock at his door before his boss Dermot walked into his office.

“Okay you’ve literally just moaned at me about time keeping what’s next on your list to have a go at me for?” Drake asked him.

“Well actually I was hoping you could sit in with a meeting I’m having right now to make sure I’m not handling it with a biased view considering the incident happened within my class when I was teaching.” Dermot replied. “A student apparently thought it was okay to attack another.”

“Can’t say I can blame either one of them really having to listen to your lectures would turn anyone violent.” Drake mocked his boss before reluctantly standing up. “Of course, violence in school is never unacceptable but why can’t you handle this yourself? After all you are the boss around here.”

“Because it involves two demonic students and I have a feeling you’d throw a fit again if I handled it incorrectly so this way it saves us both a lot of time.” Dermot teased the guidance counselor with a wicked smile on his face.

“Does anyone actually like you here?” Drake wondered.

“Other than you people seem to love me.” Dermot responded with a laugh. “I’m very popular around here actually.”

“Yeah well Satan’s popular around certain circles too.” Drake taunted him.

After the police and coroners were called and took away what remained of Patty Craft, Raven, Paul and Lacey had found themselves sitting on a couch within the reception area of Halliwell and Turner which was now completely empty barring the three of them as Raven and Paul told everyone to go home following Patty’s untimely and horrific demise.

“My guess is some demon is trying to send one of you a message.” Lacey suggested to them both. “But considering we’re talking about a charmed one and a demon turned good the list could of possibilities could be endless.”

“Her daughters were coming in from New York today she never got to see them as often as she’d like, and she was so excited to have them both home for a few days.” Raven cried. “Penny is always busy with work and Rose is always busy studying that they’d never have enough time with Patty and now some monster has made it so these girls will never get another moment with their mother.”

“I know it’s awful Patty Craft was an amazing woman.” Paul told Raven as he reached out and held her hand. “The best receptionist we ever had I wish I got to know her better…I didn’t even know she had children.”

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve lost someone I knew I believe it was my father all those years ago if this is because of me if some demon has a vendetta against me then I’ll never forgive myself.” Raven told them both.

“You’re not to blame for any of this Raven even if it is some demon trying to get back at you that happens to us all the time.” Paul tried to reassure her while holding Raven’s hand tighter. “We will get justice for Patty and make whoever did this pay I promise you that.”

“I guess I’ll check in with the elders and find out what’s going on from them if they know anything.” Lacey said to Raven and Paul. “You guys try and sit tight until I’m back.”

Drake walked into Dermot’s office to find the two female students sitting on opposite ends of the headmaster’s couch. He quickly rushed over to his boss’ desk and sat down behind it on Dermot’s chair.

“How come he gets the comfier chair?” Drake mumbled to himself. “I’m so stealing this later.”

“Look Mr Black I didn’t mean to get violent but she kept saying the charmed ones thought they were so much more important than they actually were and so I argued with my first.” The redheaded student claimed.

“Hey, you’re the one who said charmed 2.0 has nothing on the original.” The brunette student snapped back at the redhead.

“What now?” Drake asked looking at them both, clearly unimpressed before going on to say. “There is absolutely no excuse for violence of any kind within magic school I would say or out of it, but sometimes folk need vanquished.”

“Fine,” The redhead sighed before turning to look at the brunette. “When I said the charmed ones were self-important, I meant Charmed 2.0 not the original charmed ones the originals rock.”

“Yeah, they do, don’t they?” The brunette agreed. “Prue’s my favorite.”

“I personally love Piper!” The redheaded student replied.

“Whether the two of you agree or disagree there’s no reason to answer an argument with your fists trust me when I say there are a lot of people in this life that are going to irritate you but punching them is never going to be the answer.” Drake educated them both.

“You mean like the way you stop yourself from knocking Mr McQueen’s lights out every time he reprehends you?” The redhead replied to him. “He seems to be a lot nicer to the other teachers around here.”

“I knew he was extra strict on me for something reason.” Drake agreed before returning himself back to the matter in hand. “The point I’m trying make is when someone says something you don’t like speak it out instead of going fist first and maybe just maybe you won’t wind up with detention again.”

“Well I think Mr McQueen’s got it hot for you!” The brunette suggested. “There’s nothing hotter in the library than demon/angel romance novels and you guys are like the real edition.”

“Okay I think I’m done here,” Drake changed the subject as he stood up from his chair. “You’re both getting detention every day after school for a week hopefully I won’t have to hand you anymore detentions in the future although if you suggest any romances with me and Mr McQueen again, I’ll give use detention for life!”

“I think I have theory on who might have done this Paul.” Raven told the Halliwell lawyer as the two remained sitting on a couch with the reception area of Halliwell and Turner. “I think she’s come back for me once again and it’s all my fault for believing she’d ever leave me alone.”

“Who do you think it is Raven?” Paul asked her.

“My mother Beth Turner she never did know how to let go of me or Cole and she specialized in burning her victims alive I mean sure she had another talents when it came to murder but when she wanted people to know who killed her victim she’d burn them like that.” Raven explained. “I haven’t seen her in so long I had hoped I was finally free…I guess I’m never going to be free from her.”

“We need to tell Cole straight away between the two of you, the elders and us we can figure out what to do to stop your mother and make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone else.” Pan told his fellow business partner.

“No this is my fault for not killing her all those years ago which means I must finish this one way or another.” Raven replied before kissing a shocked Paul. “If things don’t end well look after my brother.”

Before Paul had any chance to talk Raven out of whatever it was that she was planning she had already shimmered her way out of sight.

“Are you like everywhere now?” Drake asked Dermot as Dermot walked into his own office to see Drake sitting comfortably behind his desk and no students to be found.

“You do remember I sent you in here to deal with students not to take over my office, right?” Dermot asked him.

“Yes, I do…now.” Drake replied as he stood up from Dermot’s office chair. “I’ve delivered detentions to both students for a week and I think helped them bond over their love for the original charmed ones and their joined believes that neither me nor my father or aunt will ever live up to their legacy so you’re welcome.”

“I guess you’re continuing to prove yourself worthy of your job tittle…for now.” Dermot told him. “Long may it last.”

“Let me make myself perfectly clear Dermot,” Drake snapped as he stormed over to stand in front of the headmaster. “You can keep riding me as hard as you want but I’m not going to buckle under anyone’s pressure I’ve been through so much more than you could ever handle and I refuse to let some old man with a god complex make me quit now so if you want me out of here you’re going to have to fire me.”

Raven shimmered her way to different caves and locations within the Underworld relentlessly searching for her mother not stopping for long as she continue to search high and low for her twisted mother refusing to be scared of being caught by anyone as she vowed to seek revenge on Elizabeth Turner for all the crimes she had committed, finally coming face to face with her mother within one of the endless caves in the Underworld.

“Well if it isn’t one of my failures, you’re a very brave girl to come back here after all this time knowing everybody here wants you dead.” Beth told her daughter upon their family reunion.

“I can’t believe after all these years your still hurting people just to get to me!” Raven screamed at her mother. “You murdered that innocent woman just to spite me what kind of monster are you?”

“I’m a mother who simply wants her children to live up to their potential instead of continuing to disappoint me repeatedly.” Beth snapped back. “We are demons darling not pathetic humans and the sooner you learn this the better.”

“You need to leave me and my brother alone forever or I promise you I’ll break my no kill mission just to end you!” Raven warned her.

“Please you’re nothing but a disappointment you couldn’t kill anyone.” Beth cruelly mocked her daughter. “How about we test this little threat of yours?”

After a long day at work Drake found himself facing an even longer night at magic school following a list of reports that had been handed to him from his boss on students he needed to check up on leading to Drake calling on Cole to pick up Lilah to babysit while he continued working, refusing to let Dermot win in a battle he was convinced the elder had started to make Drake quit a job that despite his terrible boss he had found himself loving.

“Me allowing you an unsupervised visit with Lilah doesn’t mean we’re back to being besties again or anything it just means I’m willing to give you a second chance so try not to blow it again.” Drake told Cole while the two walked down the main hall of magic school with Drake pushing Lilah’s pram while Lilah was fast asleep in her seat.

“I promise no more family drama is going to get me betraying you again.” Cole promised him.

“Yeah, I’m done talking this to death so take my daughter for an hour and I mean an hour tops and then bring her back and god help me if you so much as…” Drake began to say before Cole interrupted him by kissing him on the lips much to Drake’s surprise.

Before Drake could even respond to Cole’s surprise act, he had grabbed a hold of the pram and shimmered away with Lacey just before a clearly panicked Raven shimmered herself in front of Drake.

“Drake I really need your help.” Raven told him.

“I’m beginning to think there’s some huge conspiracy going on right now to keep me here forever.” Drake said as he walked Raven into his office at magic school. “Sorry…please go ahead and tell me what you need.”

“My mother has returned and she’s killing people right left and center in some attempt to torture me and I would’ve went to Cole but he’s on recently back on side and I don’t know how he’ll react to our mother being back.” Raven explained to him. “I need to stop her somehow, but I’ve never killed before not even something as wicked as her.”

“Wow as revelations go that’s quite a big one to get my head around.” Drake admitted. “Don’t worry I’ve got your back no matter what you want to do with her.”

“Thanks, I just want her to be stopped once and for all so no more blood is on my hands because of her.” Raven told him.

“Raven we’re not to blame for our parents it’s something I had to learn myself you know with my mother being the source of all evil and everything. You’re not responsible for whatever your mother is doing but I can sure as hell help you stop her once and for all.” Drake reassured Raven.

“First you’re late to showing up and now you’re late to finishing I’m beginning to think you’re one confusing witch Mr Black.” Dermot said as he walked into Drake’s office before recognizing Raven straight away.

“Trust me I’m going to leave once I’m done the reports which I’ll do after helping my friend here so you can turn back around and mind your own business thank you very much Mr McQueen.” Drake snapped at his boss.

“Yeah that’s not happening Drake I’m going to need to speak to you in my office right now!” Dermot argued with his feisty employee.

“I will be there once I’m finished helping my friend.” Drake told his boss.

“My office now!” Dermot shouted before storming out of Drake’s office.

“I’m sorry about all this he’s turning into the first ever elder I’m going to vanquish,” Drake apologized to Raven. “I’ll be straight back and then we’ll vanquish your mum please just stay here for a minute.”

“You really do have quite the variety of people stopping by your office.” Dermot snapped at Drake as Drake met him within the main hallway of Magic School.

“Again, with this demon hating talk are you ever going to learn from this self-hatred you have for demons?” Drake argued with his boss. “I get you may have not been a big fan about me working here because I’m a demon but I’m a damn good one and guess what so is my visitor.”

“You’re so beyond naive is frustrating when are you going to learn to stop trusting everyone so bloody easily?” Dermot told him. “This naivety of yours is going to wind up harming one of our students.”

“I’m here to help all students the demonic ones especially and the only way for magic school to ever really change for the better is for you to either shut up and accept the changes or back the hell down!” Drake shouted at Dermot.

“You really think you know everything don’t you your so beyond frustrating it’s driving me crazy.” Dermot shouted back at him as he got up in Drake’s face, both completely furious with each other.

“No, it’s you who’s convinced you know everything and you’re the one driving me crazy!” Drake snapped back at his boss before he was once again surprised, this time by Dermot pulling his body in towards his own and passionately kissing him.

The two looked at each other with pure confusion in their eyes, unsure of what just happened between them while longing to kiss each other again until suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from Drake’s office a scream which Drake instantly recognized as Raven’s.

“How the hell did you get in here mother?” Asked a horrified Raven after her mother shimmered into Drake’s office holding a male student from magic school by the throat. “Please just let him go and I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“I remember a time when this school never let our kind in and now it seems by trying to be more inclusive of us, they’ve just opened themselves up for any old demon to talk in.” Beth replied to her daughter while continuing to strangle the student.

“Let the kid go mother, stop hurting these innocents and start hurting me instead I know that’s what you want.”

“But darling hurting others seems to hurt you so much more!” Beth told her daughter before setting the student on fire with her magical touch alone.

“No!” Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Present Day**

Raven was sat on the witness platform as her court case withing the magical courtroom continued after Drake found himself kicked out of court while the three heads remained above them all judging the demon on trial as Raven tried to focus on Paul, Pan, Cole and Lacey who were sat at the defense table.

“The entire case presented here against the accused is nothing more than a case of prejudice within the magic community spearheaded by the headmaster of magic school nonetheless which only serves to prove if anything that Mr Dermot McQueen is far from the right person to be head of any school where demonic students reside.” Paul addressed the court after standing up from his chair and walking over to stand in the middle of the courtroom floor. “In over 100 years Raven has never harmed a single innocent and instead of believing a victim who is quite clearly under attack you all jump to this conclusion that she must be guilty because she’s a demon and demons are only good for killing people. Raven was right when she said she wouldn’t be here if she was a witch and for that reason alone you should all be deeply ashamed of yourselves.”

“Objection!” Dermot shouted as he rose up to his feet from behind the desk of the opposition. “Paul Halliwell is clearly a biased party who despite having a law degree is unwisely basing hi argument on emotion instead of evidence or logic.”

“No this entire court proceeding is based on zero evidence except from a corpse being found near the accused while the other corpse was found with the accused when she was having lunch with myself and therefore I’m here alibi for the first murder which was identical to the second which occurred in magic school.” Paul argued with Dermot before looking up at the three judges. “If change is really going to happen in the magical community then we have to be the change, the driving force to make it all happen.”

“Enough!” Raven shouted as she stood up from her seat and began walking over to Paul. “I may have never hurt an innocent life but as of today I can no longer say I haven’t claimed any lives.”

“Show us what you mean please Miss Turner.” One of the three judges asked her.

“Of course.” Raven agreed before a screen suddenly appeared to the right of the courtroom as they watched Raven’s mother kill the male student in front of Raven in Drake’s office at magic school completely burned the body before Raven returned the favour to Elizabeth Turner as she set her own mother on fire before Beth exploded and the screen disappeared along with the footage.

“You did the right thing Raven!” Cole told his sister as he stood up from his chair. “Our father would’ve been so proud of you.”

“You vanquished a demon who was killing innocents Miss Turner that makes you a hero in our eyes not a murderer.” One of the judges said to her.

“Today has honestly shown us of our own prejudices along with many others within the magical community.” Another judge stated while the three judges looked at Dermot.

“We thank you for your services Miss Turner and apologize for this trial ever having to take place.” The third judge apologised. “As for prejudices within Magic School we will be implementing some changes to ensure a brighter future for all students.

“We won!” Paul smiled as Lacey, Cole and Pan stood up to cheer before Paul hugged Raven.

“I’m not sure we did.” Raven replied to him.


	5. Episode 5 - The Charmed Bride: A Charmed Valentine's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this bewitching episode of Charmed Again in honor of Valentine's Day The Charmed Ones decide to celebrate the occasion with a very special event: Pan and Lacey's wedding. Paul finds his relationship with Raven growing from strength to strength, Pan gets some spiritual visits from her mother and grandmother, Drake finds himself avoiding three potential valentines and Lacey has a family reunion of her own.  
> Expect two cameos from original Charmed characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

**Many Years Ago**

Melinda Halliwell was walking down the first floor hallway of the Halliwell Manor looking for her eight year old daughter Pan when she noticed her bedroom door open and upon investigation found her little girl stood there trying on her wedding dress from her wedding to her ex-husband Luke Adams.

“Pandora Paige Halliwell what are you doing?” Melinda laughed at her daughter as she walked into her bedroom.

“I didn’t mean to pinch your dress mum it just kind of called out to me and I couldn’t help myself.” An eight-year-old Pan cutely lied while she climbed out of a wedding dress far too big for a child and sat down on the edge of her mother’s bed. “I just wanted to see if I looked as beautiful as you mummy.”

“Well as you can see, you’re too small and too young to be trying or even thinking about wedding days just yet.” Melinda told her as she sat down next to her daughter and cuddled into the eight-year-old. “But when your day comes, I can promise you that you will be the most beautiful bride in the whole wide world.”

“I hope my husband makes me as happy as daddy used to make you.” Little Pan hoped.

“You’re a smart kid Pan I’m sure whoever you wind up with whether it be a bride or groom you will be the happiest bride out there because you’ll choose wisely even more wisely than me.” Melinda said sincerely to her daughter.

**Many Years Later**

A teenage Lacey and Drake walked down the school corridors of their local high school within San Francisco just like they did every school day longing for the days school would be over, they’d grow up and be parent free never knowing then the tragedies that awaited them in the future.

“I’m telling your dad is going to be super cool to find out your dating a girl I mean at least he can ease off with the pregnancy lectures besides he’s super supportive of Jake and me.” Drake told a nervous Lacey who planned to come out to her father after school.

“Yeah well Jake didn’t break the news to dad until he brought you home one night which is super not fair because you’ve always been my dad’s favorite non-child.” Lacey argued with her best-friend. “I doubt he’s going to be too chill unless I take Wonder Woman herself home with me.”

“Please Wonder Woman is way too old for you your dad would just flip about the age difference.” Drake joked.

After a pep talk from her best-friend and a long school day Lacey returned home that day to find her father Eric and her brother Jake sat on the couch in the living room of their family home watching some cheesy sitcom and laughing away to themselves until Lacey switched the television off and sat down between them.

“So, I’m just going to come straight out with it…dad I’m a lesbian.” Lacey admitted to her father and brother at the same time, feeling freed by the words she had just said.

“Darling don’t be so stupid,” Eric laughed as hugged his daughter. “I’ve known you were into girls long before you even knew. Good on you for finally admitting it to yourself must’ve taken a lot kid.”

“Yeah good for you sister even if it wasn’t exactly a secret.” Jake joked with his sister.

“Your mother used to always say sexuality is a spectrum or is like a spectrum I can’t remember it word for word but the point is in this household it don’t matter what your orientation, ethnicity or sex is as long as you’re a good person.” Eric told both his children. “Although if you date crappy people, I’m going to tell you their crappy whether use like it or not.”

“So, sis, have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?” Jake asked Lacey.

“No.” Lacey blushed. “Can we please change the subject now?”

“You should totally get your brother to set you up he’s got good taste in people I mean just look at his boyfriend.” Eric suggested to his daughter instantly making her eyes roll.

“Do you have to be Drake’s number one cheerleader all the time?” Lacey mocked her father. “Next you’ll be telling me it’s a shame he hasn’t got a sister or cousin for me to date.”

“Don’t think I haven’t asked him already but sadly no family members that are of age to date you.” Eric teased his daughter.

**The Day Before Valentine’s Day**

Drake was walking down the main hallway of magic school when he suddenly saw Cole from a distance holding a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of what Drake could only presume was chocolates and considering Cole was closer to Drake’s office than he was he had no choice but to dart for Dermot’s office and run in there in a bid to avoid his friend he shared a kiss with before realizing he just walked into the office of a headmaster he had shared a kiss with.

“Now whose busting into whose office?” Dermot asked Drake while sitting behind his desk as Drake burst into his office, slamming the door closed behind him.

“Yeah I wasn’t really thinking I was too busy in avoidance mode to remember I’m also avoiding you.” Drake replied a little too honestly. “No offense meant of course.”

“Don’t worry only a little offense taken,” Dermot joked as he stood up from his chair. “I did figure you were avoiding me but who else are you avoiding?”

“My former demonic best friend who betrayed me only for me to start becoming his friend again until…well until that got complicated too.” Drake admitted to the headmaster of magic school.

“Your life in general seems complicated.” Dermot told him.

“Fair point.” Drake agreed.

“While you’re here I have a little card, I was going to give you…” Dermot began to say.

“I swear if it’s a valentine’s card I will vanquish you!” Drake snapped at his boss.

“Fair enough,” Dermot laughed at Drake’s reaction. “So, do you want to talk about what happened between us or keep avoiding?”

“Keep avoiding.” Drake joked for a moment before realizing Drake look unimpressed. “Here’s the thing I was still getting over my ex who was a great guy until he lied to me, brainwashed me and then left me to become an elder although in his defense I was kind of dead at the time. Then Cole came along and I clearly transferred my feelings to nearest standby got rejected and realized we were better off as friends until he back-stabbed me and then along comes you who I really hate or at least did hate until that kiss and now I’m all kinds of confused and desperate to keep avoiding.”

“Hold up elder Jason Quinn brainwashed you?” Dermot continued to laugh at Drake’s expense making Drake laugh along with him. “God your love life really is a train wreck.”

“Yeah and I haven’t even told you about my first ex who wound up in jail for murdering my parents.” Drake couldn’t help but laugh as his reckless love life. “Then there was this demonic strip club owner who I wound up getting pregnant which actually turned out to me my most successful relationship considering I got Lilah out of my dalliances with Cindy.”

“So, I’m guessing a lifetime of that doesn’t make you the biggest valentines day fan?” Dermot asked him.

“You could say that yeah.” Drake replied.

Raven walked into her office at Halliwell and Turner only to be left shocked to see a trail of roses leading to her desk with a luxurious box of chocolates and a card within a red envelope placed on her desk as she walked into the room only to hear a knock on the door to find Paul stood there with a bouquet of beautiful and colorful flowers.

“Wow, this is totally unexpected!” Raven said as Paul walked over to her and handed her the flowers before kissing her. “You realize Valentine’s Day is still a day, away right?”

“True but considering my sister’s getting married on Valentine’s Day even the cupids themselves better be on holiday this year because Pan Halliwell and Lacey Morgan are about to make it their day.” Paul joked. “Speaking of which I need a plus one for the wedding if you fancy being my date?”

“Well I was given my own invite but I’m sure I can slum it as your plus one.” Raven replied before giving her boyfriend and business partner another kiss. “The flowers are lovely thank you.”

“I figured we could do something nice for lunch as well I booked us a table at Quake I’d say dinner but I think Drake’s plotting something for tonight and considering we missed his last plans I’m going to make sure not to miss this one.” Paul revealed to Raven.

“How are the soon to be brides?” Raven wondered. “I can’t wait for a lovely wedding and on Valentine’s Day too it’s just the thing to lift the mood around here.”

“Careful now we try not to try and jinx ourselves in this family.” Paul joked.

The soon to be brides Pan and Lacey found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room of the Halliwell Manor cuddled up together under a thick blanket while watching a cheesy romance movie on the television which was quickly interrupted when Drake blink in front of them both interrupting their movie time.

“This is totally not acceptable it’s one day before the wedding and the two of you are sat here watching god knows what.” Drake said to them both before switching off the television. “You both have separate hens’ nights to start preparing emphasis on the plural use there because we’re going traditional and separating you two until the big day.”

“I thought you understood it when we said no to any hen nights let alone two?” Lacey asked him.

“Well that’s on you for being foolish enough to believe I’d just settle with a no I never settle for anything.” Drake told his best-friend. “You have plenty of time to be old and boring after the wedding tonight’s about fun and I’m going to make you both have some even if it involves kidnapping use both.”

“I guess we have no choice then.” Pan said to Lacey while smiling at her soon to be bride.

Before Lacey could respond to Drake’s demands the three of them were interrupted by a knock at the door which instantly made Drake smile knowing who was at the door.

“Well this is your house too Lacey get off your butt and answer the door!” Drake ordered Lacey.

“When the hell did you get so bossy?” Lacey asked as she stood up from the sofa and began walking towards the foyer. “I’m only going because you’re clearly a man on a mission today and I have no interest in going up against that.”

Lacey continued walking through the foyer of the Halliwell home and walked straight towards the door only to be left completely shell shocked when she opened the door to find her brother Jake stood in the doorstep.

“Jake,” Lacey said with excitement. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured to stop being a bitch and risk getting locked up so I can see my little sister get hitched.” Jake revealed before hugging his sister.

“I’m so happy you came around I thought I was never going to see you again.” Lacey squealed as she was overcome with joy. “I’m so happy your back! I’m so happy you’ll be here for my wedding I’ve missed you so damn much.”

Meanwhile back in the living room Pan’s suspicion over Drake’s scheming smiles only managed to grow after overhearing her fiancé screaming with joy from the front door of the family home.

“What exactly did you do?” Pan asked as she stood up from the couch to face her nephew.

“I may have cast the tiniest acceptance spell on Jake to help him get over his beef and get him here for the wedding.” Drake revealed to his aunt.

“You seriously cast a spell on a guy whose life was ruined by magic.” Pan laughed nervously. “That’s going to end well.”

“Okay you and I both know when it comes to a little personal gain here and there, we’re both willing to take the risk besides am I really a Halliwell if I don’t interfere like the rest of you?” Drake joked.

Jake and Lacey walked into the living room hugging each other just before Pan had any chance of arguing with her nephew over his recent meddling but Drake was far from out of the woods yet as he found himself face to face with his first love who he wrongly accused of murdering his parents.

“Hi Drake, it’s good to see you again.” Jake said to him awkwardly.

“Hey, it’s good to see you too.” Drake replied sincerely although equally as awkwardly.

“So, what are these plans then? I must admit you play an unfair but highly good game.” Lacey said to Drake, happy to be reunited with her brother.

“Pan’s hen night is taking place in P3 where I’ve got Paul working on the finishes touched to the night and Lacey’s hen night will take place in Devilish Delights which will re-open for one night thanks to Cindy giving me the all clear to use the strip club.” Drake revealed to the room.

“Wait a strip club…how do you know people that own a strip club?” Jake asked his former boyfriend.

“I used to be a stripper there before becoming a cop then I briefly returned to stripping and now I’m a guidance counselor telling students not to strip for a living some people call it the circle of life.” Drake informed him.

“Well nothing in your life has ever not been complicated.” Jake joked.

“You have no idea!” Drake laughed.

Drake blinked into P3 to find the beautiful valentines themed decorations all hung up around the club and his father Paul sat at the bar counter drinking from a bottle of whisky.

“Well I’ll give you something you’ve got quite the hand for decorations I guess I know where I get it from.” Drake told his father as he walked and sat down next to him before stealing the bottle of whisky from his hands. “However, it’s missing a little something…”

Drake waved his hand along the bar counter blinking plates of food onto the surface much to Paul’s amusement.

“I’m really going to have to discuss personal gain with you at some point Drake.” Paul told his son.

“Personal what now?” Drake joked with his father before taking a drink from the bottle of whiskey and handing it back to Paul. “I managed to convince Raven to take Lilah for the night which really means Raven, and more than likely Cole are babysitting I would’ve asked him myself but…”

“He kissed you before your new boss kissed you and you’re all kinds of confused.” Paul interrupted his son. “What is it with you and your bosses anyway?”

“If Lacey wasn’t already dead, I’d kill the little blabber.” Drake moaned. “Well anyone Lilah’s sorted for tonight which means this baby daddy can’t get as drunk as he wants too.”

“Now that sounds like I showed up just in time for a great night.” Quinn said with enthusiasm as he orbed into the club. “Hi guys!”

“Quinn it’s been far too long.” Paul replied with a smile as he stood up from his chair and hugged his former white lighter. “I’m so glad you can make it tonight.”

“Yeah it’s really good you could make it.” Drake agreed with a forced smile as he had now seen four people, he had shared kisses with in one day.

“I couldn’t miss Pan’s wedding I mean you guys are like family to me and I’ve always rooted for them two to make it down the aisle.” Quinn told both father and son.

“Drake’s decided to split the brides up for separate hen nights, so we’ll only be seeing Pan tonight.” Paul told Quinn before turning to ask Drake. “Are you sure planning two hen nights isn’t too much for you?”

“My mother was a party planning extraordinaire I learned everything I know from her in fact she’d be in her element right now.” Drake admitted. “She just loved valentines’ day too it was the one day in a year where dad was the one who went all out and boy, he did it in style. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple more suited for each other until Lacey and Pan.”

“I love when you share happy stories from your past you always seem so happy when telling them.” Paul said as he hugged his son.

“Okay enough of the mushy stuff I have parties to attend to.” Drake replied before blinking out of sight.

Lacey and Jake walked into Devilish Delights to find the entire club decked out with valentines themed decorations and a large table on the stage filled with all kinds of different food.

“I’m guessing Drake got a deal on Valentine’s decorations.” Jake joked.

“Oh, I highly doubt he paid for any of this.” Lacey laughed. “Somebody really needs to discuss personal gain with that one.”

“You mean all this was done by magic?” Jake asked as he looked around the club amazed. “Drake sure has changed since our high school days.”

“We’ve all changed since high school to be fair and all for the better.” Lacey told her brother as they sat down at a table together.

“I guess this means it’s just the two of us tonight?” Jake wondered before his and Lacey’s father suddenly appeared in front of them as if from out of nowhere.

“Dad...” Lacey and Jake said in unison before standing up from the chairs and rushing over to hug their father.

“Quinn I wasn’t expecting you to be here!” Pan said with excitement in her voice as she walked into P3 to find Paul and Quinn stood by the bar before she walked over to them both and gave her former white lighter a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here my wedding wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“I’m guessing it’s just a party of three then considering Drake will no doubt be attending his best friend’s hen night.” Paul told them both before all three of them were left stunned when Piper and Melinda appeared from out of nowhere.

“Well in that case there’s more than enough space for another two to add to the party.” Melinda said to them before rushing over to hug her two children Paul and Pan. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“And let’s not forget who you’re really excited to see.” Piper announced before going over to join Melinda, Paul and Pan’s group hug as she pulled Quinn in to join in on the hugging.

“I guess Drake really does know how to plan things perfectly.” Paul said with a smile as the group hug broke off.

“There is nothing in this world that would stop us from being there at your wedding.” Piper told her granddaughter Pan. “We tried to push the elders to let us all come down, but they don’t go for it.”

Suddenly artist Avril Lavigne blinked on stage along with her band and their equipment much to everyone in P3’s surprise.

“Okay now that’s a slightly impressive yet highly problematic use of magic right there.” Piper said to Pan, and Paul as Avril and her band began to set up to play for them. “Have you even mentioned personal gain to Drake?”

“Yeah I just kind of said it like it was more of a suggestion than a necessity but don’t worry grams I’m sure Avril Lavigne or her band won’t remember any of this come tomorrow.” Pan replied to her.

“I hope I’m not interrupting family night I just thought I’d pop in to make sure everything’s running along smoothly.” Drake said after blinking into Devilish Delights to find Eric, Lacey and Jake stood at the bar only for Eric to quickly meet him with a hug.

“You’ve always been a part of this family Drake.” Eric told him while continuing to hug Drake tighter. “You’ve done a great job tonight now enjoy it with us.”

“Yeah my hen night isn’t complete without my best friend.” Lacey said to Drake after he broke off his hug with her dad.

“You’ve done a really good job tonight.” Jake congratulated Drake.

“You really have,” Lacey agreed as she hugged into her father once again. “This is already the best hen night a girl could ever ask for.”

“Yeah well it’s only fair that after all magic has cost you all that it gives you a little something back.” Drake told his best friend Lacey. “After all you’ve been through and knowing you all these years it really is a true pleasure getting to see you watch the woman you love tomorrow.”

“Look at you all emotion forward and everything.” Lacey laughed before breaking away from her dad to hug her best friend. “You’ve come such a long way too and I’m glad we did it together like we always have.”

Artist Avril Lavigne stood on stage with her band at P3 performing her song it was in me while Pan, Paul, Piper, Quinn and Melinda sat within the family booth each holding drinks in their hands and enjoying some quality family time as the night before Pan and Lacey’s valentine wedding drew closer and closer to an end.

“I can’t believe my daughter is getting married tomorrow and to angel just like you mum.” Melinda happily gushed to her mother Piper while the others mumbling amongst themselves.

“I can believe it in fact I’m surprised it took them this long, but nothing is ever easy in this family.” Piper replied to her daughter before raising her glass, grabbing everyone’s attention to make a toast. “Here’s to a couple who couldn’t be anymore suited for each other and a valentine wedding that is truly going to be magical.”

“Yeah and to Pan and Lacey hopefully finding the perfect home.” Quinn let slip while everyone raised their glasses to toast to Pan and Lacey leaving Paul shocked and very unamused. “Oh, which wasn’t going to be revealed until after they found somewhere.”

“Your planning on moving out?” Paul asked his sister, clearly not liking the idea of no longer living with his little sister.

“You guys have lived together forever but now is a time for you all to start a new chapter in your lives son.” Melinda told Paul, trying to defend her daughter’s decision. “You’ve made your own little family and now it’s Pan’s turn to do the same with Lacey.”

“I was going to tell you once we found somewhere but I guess now it’s out.” Pan admitted to her brother. “It’s not like you’re going to be alone I mean Drake and Lilah will still be living with you.”

“I know Pan it’s just you and I have always lived together we’ve always done everything together and it’s going to be weird living in a home you no longer live in.” Paul replied to her. “You’re more than just my little sister you’re my best friend.”

“I’m going to miss you too you, big idiot but it’s not like we’re not still going to see each other all the time.” Pan said as she pulled her brother in for a hug. “And you’ll always be my best friend that will never change.”

As the hours passed on the night before Valentine’s Day Drake, Jake, Lacey and Eric had found themselves sat around a table within an otherwise empty Devilish Delights the foursome continued to laugh and reminisce while keeping the beers and shots flowing throughout the night.

“Between Lacey trying on my suits when she was a kid and Jake always breaking into his mother’s shoe collection, we literally had to get really good at hiding things from them.” Eric laughed.

“Yeah well I guess I was going through an experimental stage back then.” Jake blushed before looking over at Drake as the two shared a smile with each other.

“I’m still a solid fan of suits I just have better taste in them now no offense dad.” Lacey teased her father.

“Talking about offenses.” Drake said before waving his hand blinking a large ton of paperwork onto their table.

“What is all that?” Jake asked him, while Lacey and Eric both look equally as confused as Jake himself.

“To save you having to read all the boring paperwork it’s basically a record declaring that all charges made against you have been completely wiped from your record.” Drake revealed to him. “I know it’s far too late to try and bring all those years you spent in jail or on the run back to you but I figured it was about time you stopped running and could call this city your home again.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Jake said while stunned by Drake’s actions.

“It included various spells a father who’s a lawyer for the legal stuff and a few elders who tolerate me to lend me some fairy dust in order to get everything all wiped including memories all except from the inner circle of course but you Jake Morgan are now and free man.” Drake explained to his first love before waving his hand making a folder appear on top of the paperwork. “And that is an application for San Francisco Police Department so that if you want to continue your family’s legacy like you wanted to all those years ago you can feel free to go ahead.”

“I think Pan may have actually been bet as the super witch around here.” Lacey joked before turning to look at her brother. “I’m so happy for you to finally be free I’m just sorry it took this long and sorry all this happened to you in the first place.”

As the night before the big day was close to coming to an end Piper and Melinda had found themselves having to assist a very drunk Pan and Paul home to the Halliwell Manor before throwing the passed out siblings onto the couch in the living room and throwing a blanket over them both.

“I can’t help but feel like we’re forgetting something or someone.” Melinda said to her mother while watching over her sleeping children.

“Not that I can think…damn.” Piper began to say before realizing they had left Quinn asleep at P3. “Quinn, we forgot Quinn oh well I’m sure he’ll be fine crashing at P3 until morning.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Melinda laughed while continuing to watch her son and daughter sleep. “I just can’t believe how much they’ve grown I just wish Patience could be here too for Pan’s big day but that would be far too complicated to try and explain to everybody.”

“Yeah besides poor Patty is still adjusting to the after life and telling them their sister was so close all this time only to have recently died would only torture them as much as it did us.” Piper replied to her daughter. “I’m just glad at least one of my grandchildren gets to have a happy ending and I hope both Paul and Drake will follow Pan’s path towards happiness for themselves too.”

“Grams I’m sorry I didn’t make it tonight, but I got carried away reminiscing with the others.” Drake said after blinking into the living room before rushing over to Piper to give her a hug. “I always love it when you swing by for a visit…well nowadays I do anyway.”

“It’s good to see you too Drake I’m so proud of all you’ve done tonight.” Piper told him. “And all you’ve came through recently speaking of which where is my darling great-great granddaughter?”

“Cole’s sister Raven is babysitting her tonight you’ll get to see Lilah at the wedding and just wait till you see this adorable dress Pan picked out for her.” Drake replied to his grams.

“It’s nice to see you again…well for the first-time face to face.” Melinda said to her grandson who immediately looked awkwardly at her.

“Thanks,” Drake forced himself to say to his father’s mother before returning all his attention back to Piper. “Listen I’m actually pretty tired and I’m planning on getting up extra early tomorrow so I can squeeze in some quality time with Lilah before Pan and Lacey’s wedding, so I’ll see you in the morning.”

Drake quickly gave Piper another hug before blinking out of sight clearly in a rush to get away from his grandmother Melinda as quickly as possible.

“He still hates me for convincing Paul to give him up, doesn’t he?” Melinda asked her mother, already knowing the answer was yes.

“Drake will come around it just takes him time he’s stubborn like his father but he’s also good a big heart like his father too.” Piper told her daughter.

**Valentine’s Day**

Drake walked into the dining room of his family home still in his pajamas to find Cole sat at the table in a smart suit with Drake’s daughter Lilah on his lap who was wearing a pretty pink dress and looked so beyond adorable that Drake’s face instantly lit up as he walked over to them both and took his daughter in his arms for some cuddles and kisses.

“Daddy missed you so much last night.” Drake told his daughter before looking at Cole. “Thanks for bringing her over.”

“Of course, you know I always have time for my main girl.” Cole said as he stood up to face Drake. “Listen Drake about our kiss…”

“Shouldn’t have happened just like the time when I shouldn’t have kissed you because you were right, we’re friends and we don’t need to complicate things between us.” Drake butted in. “I hope you’re okay with that?”

“Oh, thank god,” Cole breathed a sigh of relief. “Not that I wasn’t tempted to complicate things because trust me I was I even went out and got you a valentine gift out of a moment of weakness before realizing that’s not what I wanted for us. We’re a good team the way we are, or we were before we complicated everything, and I’d like to go back to no complications.”

“Yeah I’d really like that,” Drake said sincerely. “I’ve missed our friendship and I’d like to try uncomplicating my life just a little.”

“Tell Pan and Lacey I wish them all the best, but I can’t stay today I’ve got to leave the city for a while for reasons I can’t explain right now.” Cole told his friend before kissing Lilah on the forehead and then kissing Drake’s before shimmering away.

“Well that’s one less complication now I’ve just got to put up with the other three today and I’m golden.” Drake told his daughter before Piper walked in from the kitchen.

“I’m so glad you didn’t make the same mistake as my sister and married that guy.” Piper said to Drake.

“He’s a changed man from those days.” Drake defended his friend. “He’s just not the one for me.”

“You’re so willing to give him so many chances why not try giving Melinda one?” Piper suggested to her great-grandson before walking over and taking Lilah into her arms. “She only wants to get to know you and try make up for her mistakes.”

“Fine I’ll give the woman a chance but no promises…” Drake sighed.

Piper, Drake, Melinda and Raven stood within the front row of chairs in the sun-room of the family home which was perfectly decorated in red and white wedding decorations symbolizing a valentines style wedding while artist Kelly Clarkson and her band stood to the side of a beautiful altar made of white and red roses as Quinn and Leo Wyatt orbed into the room to stand next to Piper.

“I didn’t think they’d let you come for this,” Piper said with a smile before kissing her husband. “Pan’s going to be so happy you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Leo replied to his wife.

“Hi, I’m Drake I’m your…” Drake began to introduce himself to Leo before Leo rushed over to hug his great-grandson.

“I know who you are I’m glad to meet you.” Leo told him before breaking of his hug with his great-grandson.

Kelly Clarkson began singing an acoustic version of her hit single my life would suck without you as Lacey walked into the sun-room wearing a beautiful wedding dress with her brother Jake on one arm and her father Eric on the other arm as she walked down the aisle before reaching the altar as Eric and Jake went to stand within the second row of chairs among the family.

Moments later Pan was the next beautiful and blushing bride to walk into the sun-room wearing an equally beautiful wedding dress with her brother Paul on her arm as the song continued while the two of them walked down the aisle before Paul gave his sister a kiss on the cheek as he left her at the altar with Lacey and walked over to hug his grandfather Leo before the family sat down ready to watch Pan Halliwell and Lacey Morgan get married as the original grams and Pan’s great-great grandmother Penny Halliwell appeared in front of the two brides ready to marry them.

“You look stunning Mrs Morgan.” Lacey told her future wife while grabbing a hold of Pan’s hands.

“As do you Mrs Halliwell.” Pan responded with love for her future wife glowing from her.

The family watched as the two brides became two wives on valentine’s day marking the start of a beautiful marriage between Pan Morgan-Halliwell and Lacey Morgan-Halliwell.

“We’ve been through a lot both together and alone and I have never been happier than when you are with me getting through the many storms in our lives.” Pan said during her vows to Lacey. “I knew I loved you from the first moment we met, and I know I’m going to love you until my last breath and long after that. Even in death I my spirit will go on to love you for all of eternity.”

“I never thought I’d ever meet someone who could well and truly complete me in ways I never thought possible.” Lacey said during her vows to Pan. “I vow to make you the most important person always and to never forget how much I love you for as long as we both shall live and I’m kind of living or not living until the end of time.”

“I do!” Mrs and Mrs Morgan-Halliwell both declared before sharing a kiss as the entire room cheered on the two blushing brides with glee.


	6. Episode 6 - The Death of The Charmed Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 
> And in celebration of International Fanworks Day here's a special episode of Charmed Again the sixth episode of the third season which changes the world of Charmed Again forevermore as the second generation of charmed ones' meets a unexpected and heartbreaking end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

Paul Halliwell was working late one night at Halliwell and Turner typing away on his laptop while sat behind his desk in his office when suddenly a picture of himself, Pan and Drake who was holding Lilah placed on his desk in a frame fell of the desk and smashed causing Paul to stand up from his chair and walk over to pick up the pieces of the broken frame only for the eldest Halliwell to be hit by a premonition.

In Paul’s premonition he saw Drake walking into the dining room of the Halliwell Manor looking alarmed as he saw the window in there smashed and covered with blood before turning to look at a table which was covered in broken glass from the window as Drake continued walking through the dining room only to break down in tears and horror when he oversaw Paul and Pan’s lifeless and bloody bodies laying on the floor of a blood soaked foyer before Paul’s horrifying premonition came to an end.

“Oh no this can’t be good.” Paul mumbled to himself before accidentally cutting his hand on a piece of glass from the broken photo frame he attempted to clean up as Raven knocked on the door before walking into Paul’s office.

“Ouch what happened in here? Pretty quiet for a demonic attack.” Raven joked before becoming alarmed by the look of horror on Paul’s face. “Paul what is it? Are you okay?”

“No, I don’t think I am or at least I don’t think I’m going to be.” Paul replied.

That same night Drake walked into the currently not ruined dining room of the Halliwell Manor wearing old pajamas and a face mask while chowing down on a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream only to be left stunned to see Dermot sitting at the table clearly waiting to see him.

“What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?” Drake asked his boss before ripping his own face mask off causing him to let out of small scream of pain as he threw the remains of the face mask onto the dining table.

“I must admit despite the horrifying image in front of me the Halliwell Manor is even more stunning up close.” Dermot replied while snickering away at Drake’s current state.

“Yeah that didn’t answer my question buddy!” Drake snapped as he put his ice cream and spoon down on the dining table.

“I need you and the fellow charmed ones’ assistance with a certain situation I’ve found myself in so if you could hurry along, get changed and get the others I’d be very grateful.” Dermot told the Halliwell hybrid.

“Yeah you see the thing is my dad’s working late for the third night in a row and my aunt is currently on honeymoon with my best friend so if you’re looking for the charmed ones then I’m afraid your out of luck.” Drake took pleasure in telling his boss.

“And what about you? You don’t seem to be even remotely busy.” Dermot asked him.

“Not busy correct but also not interested in helping you with whatever dilemma you’ve got yourself into.” Drake made clear.

“Okay well that’s just rude and quite frankly unprofessional considering you’re a charmed one and the charmed ones are meant to help the innocent no matter what.” Dermot snapped at Drake as he stood up from his chair.

“Yeah that rule only applies to actual innocents and last time I checked the elders were far from innocent especially the one in front of me who very recently tried to get my dad’s girlfriend executed.” Drake replied before taking a deep sigh. “I’ll help you with whatever trouble you’ve got yourself into but only because if you wind up dead, I’ll be the number one suspect.”

“Drake this is serious I’ve received a very troubling and frankly rather terrifying letter placed on my desk within magic school.” Dermot informed Drake who instantly responded by laughing at the headmaster of magic school.

“I’m sure the person who wrote the letter was just expressing their hate without actually meaning to kill you.” Drake continued to laugh, clearly guilty of some letters himself.

“I’m not talking about your silly little passive aggressive bite me styled notes which are the weirdest form of flirting I’ve ever known I’m talking about actual terrifying death threats.” Dermot corrected him.

“Hey, they are way more sophisticated than bite me…” Drake tried to defend himself before going on to backtrack. “I mean you can’t prove those ones are from me!”

“Can we just try and pretend we’re adults for more than a second please?” Dermot asked him.

“You’re right I’ll go get changed and while I’m doing that you should probably write a really long list of all the people who would want you dead which let’s face it is going to take you longer than it’ll take me to get changed.” Drake replied.

“Please just be serious for a moment.” Dermot begged him.

“I was being deadly serious about that list.” Drake responded with a sinister smile.

“Well in that case nice pajamas Mr Black.” Dermot mocked him.

“Bite me!” Drake said before blinking out of sight.

The next morning Pan and Lacey woke up in bed together within a hotel located somewhere in London.

“I wish we could just stay here forever and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist.” Pan told Lacey before pulling her wife in towards her for a morning kiss. “See now this is the life Mrs Morgan-Halliwell.”

“I don’t think your brother would be too happy if we didn’t even return home before moving out Mrs Morgan-Halliwell.” Lacey joked. “In fact, I’m fairly certain he’d cast some spell forcing us to return to San Francisco whether we liked it or not.”

“True but we could always have fun staying put until that day came.” Pan replied with a playful smile until the two brides were left stunned when Raven shimmered her way into their hotel room.

“Okay I hate to be the girl to break up what looks like a very happy honeymoon, but Paul sent me here because he had a terrifying premonition and you need to come home right away.” Raven told them both as Pan and Lacey climbed out of their bed and put on hotel robes.

“Was it so difficult to ask my brother for a whole week to myself?” Pan asked Raven with a snarky attitude.

“Paul had a premonition of you and him dying.” Raven revealed to a stunned Pan as an equally stunned Lacey was left horrified.

“I’ll check with the elders and see what’s going on.” Lacey told Pan before kissing her wife on the cheek and orbing out of sight.

“I’m getting so sick of one of us always being in trouble swear to god demons need to learn when to take a holiday.” Pan snapped. “No offense Raven.”

“You could’ve knocked first Drake I could’ve been busy with a student or another member of the faculty.” Dermot complained after Drake stormed into his office and threw himself down on Dermot’s couch while Dermot sat behind his desk.

“You could’ve knocked before breaking into my house last night, but you didn’t so let’s not going around throwing stones now.” Drake replied to his boss. “So, I tried interrogating but then I was like Drake you stop being a detective for a reason so instead I decided to get some students onto casting an identity spell figured they may as well learn something new and it would save me time playing Clue-do with you.”

“No don’t get them doing that using the students as your lackeys is totally unacceptable not to mention dangerous I mean who knows if their even ready for that kind of spell.” Dermot argued with him.

“Okay chill Mr uptight I picked the best students if anything this spell is going to be easy play for them.” Drake told Dermot, not understanding why Dermot had such an issue.

“I demand that you stop the students casting this spell at one.” Dermot shouted at Drake as he stood up from behind his desk.

“Okay I’ve about had it with your attitude.” Drake snapped back as he stood up from the couch. “I’m trying to help you and yet you’re still being a total dick can’t you just say thank you for once in your life!”

“Okay thank you.” Dermot said reluctantly before taking a big sigh, clearly frustrated. “Please just stop the spell.”

“Why should I?” Drake questioned the headmaster.

“Because I’m the one who wrote the damn note.” Dermot admitted much to Drake’s fury.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Drake shouted before storming out of Dermot’s office as Dermot quickly chased after him.

“Drake just stop for a second and let me explain.” Dermot shouted at Drake causing the two of them to stop in the main hallway of magic school.

“I gave up my day off the first weekend in a while where Cindy has Lilah and I wasn’t working or doing charmed duties and I have to give that all up so you could play me like some fool.” Drake snapped at him.

“I wasn’t trying to make a fool out of you I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Dermot explained to Drake.

“More like you wanted to spend time moaning and complaining to me because for some reason you’ve got some issue with me!” Drake argued. “I don’t know what the hell your problem is but I’m getting really tired of it.”

“My problem is that you drive me crazy crazier than anyone I’ve ever met, and I’ve been around for centuries so that’s quite the achievement.” Dermot admitted as he walked closer towards Drake. “My problem is that you challenge everything I’ve ever believed in and yet despite how irritated and frustrated you make me I can’t seem to get you out of my mind!”

“Okay I’m sick of your constant…” Drake began to say before Dermot kissed him once again.

“I like you stupid!” Dermot declared before the two shared a look of longing for a moment before they began passionately kissing each other and tearing at each other’s clothes as they began crashing back towards Dermot’s office.

“You know after you filled me in on this whole premonition of me and Paul laying dead in this house everywhere, I go has got me jumping out my skin.” Pan told Raven as she walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor to find Raven sat at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water. “That’s the first time I’ve ever saw you not drink wine don’t tell me this premonition has you scared sober.”

“Not exactly I know it’s not Paul’s first premonition in which one of you die he informed me of that not that we shouldn’t still worry of course but I have confidence you’ll kill whatever demon is coming like you three always do.” Raven replied to the newlywed Halliwell as Pan walked over and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry your honeymoon’s being ruined I guess it’s just a case of one nasty surprise after another.”

“Well if us dying hasn’t got you sober…” Pan began to say before looking at the glass of water and realizing what was up for herself. “Oh my god my brother’s done it again your knocked up aren’t you?”

“A girl restrains from drinking one occasion and you assume she’s pregnant?” Raven tried to deny for a moment before realizing she had to tell someone. “Okay I’m pregnant but trust me when I say I never planned any of this I mean it’s literally the worst possible timing.”

“This is great news!” Pan screeched as she stood up, pulling Raven up too and in for a hug. “I’m so thrilled I’m going to be an aunt again…Paul’s going to be a dad again…oh my god Drake’s going to be a brother.”

“Okay I’ve got to admit that is so not the reaction I was expecting although I think I’m happy by your response.” Raven replied. “I didn’t plan any of this and Paul and I haven’t even said we love each other yet.”

“Paul’s loved you since your first kiss he was your sucker the minute you laid those lips on him Missy you have nothing to worry about…unless you don’t love him?” Pan answered.

“I do love him of course I do…” Raven admitted. “I just wanted him to say he loved me without a baby making him biased. Don’t get me wrong I’ve always wanted to be a mum and start a family I just figured I’d do it the old-fashioned way I’m kind of an old-fashioned demon.”

“Listen Paul loves you and you love him there doesn’t have to be any complications if you don’t let there be.” Pan advised the baby mother of her future niece or nephew. “I’m just glad it’s you he knocked up instead of Lacey I mean the guy has previous with Eve.”

“Yeah I suppose this demonic pregnancy has nothing on that one.” Raven joked. “Are you sure everything’s going to be okay?”

“You mean after we stop Paul’s premonition from coming true and stop us all from dying?” Pan asked sarcastically before hugging Raven once more. “I’m just kidding we’ll kick this demon’s ass and then we’ll celebrate another baby in the Halliwell family! Don’t worry everything is going to be fine.”

Lacey orbed into Dermot’s office with Paul by her side after picking him up from work after her little visit to the elders proved unhelpful only for the two of them to be left shocked to see Drake popping up from behind his desk using a laptop to cover his naked body.

“Guys what are you doing in the headmaster’s office without knocking?” Drake asked them nervously.

“Why are you in the headmaster’s office naked?” Paul asked his son. “I mean I know you like to flaunt your body, but this is a school not to mention your boss’ office.”

“I’m trying this new fitness regime that’s really trendy right now besides this part of the school is closed so thought why not exercise naked.” Drake blatantly lied as Lacey noticed somebody’s else feet popping out from the end of the table.

“I’m guessing your in the boss’ office because he joined you for this little naked exercise?” Lacey teased her best friend before Dermot jumped up from behind the desk also very naked and using a stack of books to cover his modesty.

“Mr Halliwell it’s good to finally meet you!” Dermot greeted Drake’s father awkwardly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Do you seriously have to sleep with all your bosses?” Lacey laughed at Drake while Paul rolled his eyes in disapproval of the situation, he had just found himself in.

“Drake we don’t really have time for you to seek out another wayward romance that’s never going to work out.” Paul told his son. “We need you back at the Manor now!”

“Hey!” Drake snapped at his father. “You barged in here this is on you not me besides who says this is even romance?”

“I don’t tend to make a habit out this.” A nervous and still very naked Dermot tried to make himself clear.

“To be fair Paul, your son’s been with demons and white lighter’s what an elder or two added to the list?” Lacey joked with her brother in law. “At least this one isn’t wiping his brain, trying to make him king of hell or using him to reunite with his own father.”

“I feel like we’re setting the standard real low for him.” Paul laughed with Lacey.

“Can you guys just get our of here already?” Drake begged them both.

“Very well kiss your boss goodbye and meet us back at the Manor.” Lacey replied as she grabbed a hold of Paul’s shoulder and the two of them orbed out of Dermot’s office.

“So, this isn’t a romance then?” Dermot awkwardly asked Drake.

“God knows.” Drake laughed to himself.

“Listen I’m telling you there is nothing to worry about.” Pan said as her and Raven walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. “We’re power of three whatever’s coming for us this time and then you can get straight to telling Paul the happy news.”

“Let’s just hope Paul takes this as well as you do.” Raven replied. “What if he doesn’t want another child? What if it hurts him too much to consider starting again with another baby after having to give up Drake when he was a baby?”

“That’s exactly why this is brilliant news look I wouldn’t change Drake for the world and neither would Paul but there’s not a day that goes by where Paul doesn’t regret raising Drake and now he finally gets a chance to be a father from the very beginning.” Pan told Raven, trying to reassure the demon. “It doesn’t mean he’s any less of a father to Drake or will be any less of a father to him when this one is born it just means he gets two children instead of one and trust me he’s going to be thrilled.”

“Thanks, you and Lacey are going to be wonderful mothers when the time comes.” Raven complimented the Halliwell witch. “You’ve made me feel so much more at ease.”

“I’m sorry I took my time turns out the elders were completely clueless about Paul’s premonition.” Lacey apologised after orbing into the dining room with Paul by her side.

“That’s okay I guess this just means holding tight till we work out more about who’s going to attack.” Pan said as she stood up from her chair and hugged her wife.

“Raven you’re still here!” Paul smiled as Raven stood up, walked over to her man and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you!” Raven declared to the eldest Halliwell.

“I love you too!” He replied.

“Listen Paul there’s something I need to tell you...” Raven began to say until suddenly a bullet pierced through the dining room window smashing the glass in the process as it headed for Pan’s direction who tried to freeze the bullet but her power’s failed on her as the bullet went straight through her forehead causing an instantly lifeless Pan to go flying backwards into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor as the three others screamed in horror.

“Pan!” Lacey frantically screamed as she rushed over to her wife, knelled and attempted to heal Pan only for her healing powers not to work much to Lacey’s horror as she continued screaming. “Heal...god damn it, powers don’t fail me now!”

Suddenly another bullet pierced through the kitchen window this time heading straight in Paul’s direction as he was hit in the chest and fell down into the foyer next to his lifeless sister as he looked over at Pan as Raven continued to scream in horror.

Lacey quickly and gently placed Pan down before moving over to Paul attempting to heal her brother in law only for her powers not to work once more.

“Quinn! Paige! Somebody please!” Lacey screamed as Raven rushed over to Paul grabbing a hold of his hand while Lacey stood up covered in both the blood of her wife and her wife’s brother as her look of heartbreak turned into a look of pure rage before she orbed away.

“Stay with me okay you’ve got to stay with me!” Raven cried frantically. “This can’t end like this we can’t end like this I love you Paul.”

“I love you too.” Paul replied before his eyes closed causing Raven to scream louder as she watched the man she loved died.

Meanwhile a grief stricken, and vengeful Lacey orbed herself outside of the dining room window in the back garden of the Halliwell Manor to find a woman dressed all in black holding a rifle that had clearly been used to kill Paul and Pan.

Before the assassin had any chance to shoot at her Lacey launched herself at the woman jumping onto her and causing them both to fall to the ground as Lacey began repeatedly punching the villainess in the face before picking her up and throwing her head against the dining room window completely smashing all of the glass in the process as a wounded and bloodied assassin fell to the ground.

Lacey walked over towards the rifle, picked it up and aimed it in the murderous woman’s direction before Raven shimmered herself into the garden to stand by Lacey’s side with her eyes still red raw and her body still trembling from just having watched Paul die.

“Lacey!” Raven screamed at the vengeful white lighter. “She’s human we can’t kill humans I know you want to and trust me so do I but killing her is not the answer.”

“Maybe not,” Replied a broken Lacey before she fired the gun several times at the assassin making bullet after bullet pierce the body of the woman who had killer her wife and her wife’s brother.

“What have you done?” Raven cried before a broken Lacey orbed away dark lighter style.

Drake blinked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor before walking into the dining room where he was instantly alarmed upon see the dining room window completely smashed with blood covered on what remained of the window before he turned to look at the dining table which was covered in broken glass from the window as Drake continued cautiously walking through the dining room only to let out a huge scream as he saw the lifeless and bloodied bodies of his father Drake and his aunt Pan as he quickly rushed over to his father and began sobbing uncontrollably as he picked his father up into his arms.

“No!” Drake screamed as he hugged into his father while shaking erratically back and forth. “This can’t be happening again! I can’t go through this again! Come on dad please just wake up please don’t leave me dad…please don’t leave me!”

Drake continued to sob and scream uncontrollably while hugging his father’s lifeless body tighter and tighter, accidentally covering himself in his father’s blood before a group of police burst in through the front door shouting “It’s the San Francisco Police please stand up and put your hands where we can see them.”

Non-corporeal versions of Pan and Paul suddenly appeared within the attic of the Halliwell Manor looking at each other with pure confusion in their eyes before a non-corporeal Piper Halliwell appeared in front of them as the two siblings instantly realized what had just happened.

“I’m sorry my beautiful grandchildren it’s never easy saying goodbye even if you are given time to do such.” Piper said to them both with tears in her eyes. “I thought I’d come here and guide you along the way to try and comfort you both as much as possible. Death kind of owed us all a favour.”

“I don’t want to go I was finally happy I finally got my son back and I found someone I really love.” Paul told his grandmother, pleading for his death not to be finale.

“I just got married we were going to have children together.” Pan cried. “All that can’t be over before it’s even begun.”

“I don’t want to leave them!” Paul cried while grabbing a hold of his sister’s hand.

“We never want to leave when our time comes and yet it still comes.” Piper admitted to them both.

“Are they going to be okay without us?” Pan asked her grandmother.

“No not for a really long time.” Piper cried. “But in time their going to be okay their going to be better than okay and their going to be stronger than ever because you both taught them how to be strong.”

“I can’t believe this is over.” Paul said with a broken look on his face as he and his sister began walking towards their grandmother.

“I know my darlings, but I promise you everything will make sense in time.” Piper cried as she hugged her grandchildren before all three of them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more episodes of Season 3 to go!


	7. Episode 7 - Spellbound Behind Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the shocking events of The Death of The Charmed Ones Drake finds himself wrongly imprisoned for the murders of his aunt and father and caught up in a murder mystery leaving him little time to grieve as it's up to the power of one to find the demon who killed his cellmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

Returning home to find his murdered father and aunt in the foyer of the Halliwell Manor would’ve been more than traumatic for anyone never mind someone who had already witnessed the death of his adoptive parents and his birth mother and things were made worse when Drake was arrested by the police wrongly charged with the murder of Paul and Pan Halliwell luckily his daughter Lilah never witnessed any of this and was currently with her mother Cindy the only comforting factor in a terrible situation that had well and truly left Drake feeling broken.

Through the worst times of his life Drake Black always had one person by his side his best friend Lacey Morgan-Halliwell but after killing her wife and brother in law’s assassin she had been kind of lacking when it came to communication leaving Drake alone behind bars with no word on getting out as he began to believe he was going to spend the rest of his life in a maximum security prison for a crime he never committed fearing he’d never see his daughter again.

Drake sat within the courtyard of the maximum-security prison he found himself imprisoned by as he sat on the cold ground with his legs crossed and eyes closed attempting to meditate and picture himself anywhere but there without accidentally blinking there at the same time.

Sure Drake had the power to leave at any moment but he knew if he did that would raise far too many questions leaving him with no choice but to stay put and hope the elders would find a magical solution to make all this go away knowing that even if he got out of his prison there’d be no way of bringing back his father or aunt no matter how much he wished they weren’t gone.

“Yeah I wouldn’t do that if I were you this is my first bit of peace since I got dumped in this hell hole and if you try disturbing it you will deeply regret it.” Drake warned Joey Kane and his prison gang as he opened his eyes to see them approaching.

“I don’t know what your doing here but move it along to somewhere else.” Joey told the Halliwell hybrid as Drake stood up to face Jake and his friends.

“Yeah I don’t take answers from anybody let alone some thug who needs a pose to bark orders at everybody.” Drake snapped at him.

“You’ve got an awful big mouth, but I doubt you’re half as dangerous as they say.” Joey said while pulling a makeshift shiv out of his pocket.

Joey charged at Drake with his makeshift shiv in his hand only for Drake to quickly kick it out of his hands before kicking Joey to the ground as Drake proceeding in fighting with Joey’s prison gang leading to Drake flooring each one of them with ease proving he was more than able to take them all without any weapons other than himself.

“Next time you’ll know better than to interrupt a guy while meditating.” Drake scoffed at him before hearing his own named shouted from across the courtyard as prison guarder Salter marched over the courtyard in his direction and whacked Drake across the face with his baton making Drake fall to the ground.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Salter shouted at Drake. “One way or another I’ll make you follow the rules!”

Drake had found himself pulled into the prison warden Echo Jinx’s office within the maximum-security prison he had found himself residing in following his little showdown in the courtyard as he sat handcuffed in front of the warden who was sat behind her desk looking at him with her usual judgmental look on her face.

“So, you’ve found yourself in trouble again Mr Black it’s beginning to be something of a regular occurrence for you.” She said to him.

“Hey, I was just minding my own business taking up some good old-fashioned meditation and then those degenerates came and started I fight so I had no choice but to put them in their place.” Drake replied. “Did I mention that they had a shiv? Not my fault Salter only seems to jump in when it’s time to get handsy with me I’m pretty sure he’s got it bad for me.”

“I will look into filing an official complaint about prison guard Salter’s mistreatment of prisoners even though some of you clearly deserve a bit of tough love from time to time.” Echo informed him.

“Thanks, but no thanks Jinx I’d rather just take care of things myself whether or not it leads me back here.” Drake said making it clear he didn’t want her assistance.

“With more violent behavior no doubt.” Echo snapped. “Has your life always been violent Mr Black?”

Drake wanted to answer yes or at least reveal he had lived a violent life for quite some time now ever since his adoptive parents died in a fire he accidentally caused.

Since then he had vanquished several demons including his own grandfather and his daughter’s aunt and watched his own mother die before his very eyes and that was all before discovering his father and aunt dead in their family home.

To say Drake Black’s life had been a violent one would truly be an understatement.

“It’s hardly been the best life that’s for sure.” Drake answered her.

“I can help you…” Echo began to say.

“If you’re going to help anyone it should be Julian Parker.” Drake interrupted the warden. “He’s a big-time drug lord whose business hasn’t exactly stopped while in here and if you don’t put a stop to it, I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

“You do realize you shouldn’t be making threats in the prison warden’s office, right?” She asked him.

“Tick tock goes the clock. Time speed forward so I can be back in my block.” Drake quickly chanting making the nearby clock on the wall’s mechanics inside begin spinning around.

Drake found himself showing within the seemingly empty prison showers when he heard a door slam loudly making him switch off his shower and wrap his towel around his waste as he investigates the prison bathroom only to be left shocked to find Jake stood waiting for him wearing nothing but a towel himself.

“I take it you can just freely roam whenever you feel like it as long as you pay the guards enough.” Drake said to his prison nemesis. “I can’t decide whether it’s brave or stupid of you to come here alone after how I easily I just took you and your friends on earlier.”

“Let’s say I’m a bit of both,” Joey said seductively as he dropped his own towel and walked towards Drake before pulling Drake’s towel off him and kissing Drake on the lips.

Drake and Joey shared a smile between each other before Joey roughly pushed Drake up against a nearby wall as the two prisoners began passionately kissing each other before Joey turned Drake around to face the wall as he pushed himself up against Drake and began passionately kissing the Halliwell hybrid’s neck.

“They really don’t joke when they say prison food tastes like hell actually if I’m honest hell tastes better.” Drake joked as he sat in the canteen area within the prison while he ate what was considered his dinner, attempting to cheer up his friend Toby who was sat opposite him his body shaking and sweating from withdrawal symptoms.

“Tell me about it, Julian got busted and now I’ve got nowhere of getting anything, Drake please you got to help me!” Toby pleaded with his cellmate.

“Julian got busted wow what a shame wonder who tipped them?” Drake replied with a knowing smirk. “Toby it’s time we get you clean once and for all you got a wife and kid outside you need to be clean before returning to them or else you’ll only wind up back in here again and they won’t wait for you a second time around. Trust me when you have family you’ve got to try everything to keep them.”

“Your right man I know your right but I’m not sure I’m strong enough to go through this again.” Toby admitted to him.

“Luckily for you I have a little remedy that’ll kick the withdrawal symptoms ass and help you stay off the drugs for good.” Drake revealed. “It’ll be thanks enough not to put up with your addicted ass so don’t worry about owing me anything I don’t play those prison games.”

Toby smiled at Drake silently thanking him for his help as Drake noticed Jake and his prison crew walk over to their table before sitting down at their table with Jake sitting right next to Drake leaving Drake unsure of whether he was about to be stabbed or asked to join their group, not particularly wanting either to be true.

“I sure hope you’re not here for another beat-down because if so, I intend on making your injuries that much more fatal.” Drake warned them all while looking straight at Joey.

“We’re not here to start anything with you we learned the hard way so to speak not to mess with you Drake Black.” Joey replied with a grin on his face. “I suppose we should’ve known any guy who killed their own father and aunt in cold blood shouldn’t be messed with.”

“I’m innocent although I’m starting to wonder if the people who need to know that actually know it or not.” Drake stated, disgusted by the accusation of which he had found himself in jail for.

“Either way we’ll offering our friendship towards you whether you’re in here for a few weeks, months or the long haul we want to be your friends.” Joey told the Halliwell hybrid.

“Yeah I’ve not really bothered with many friendships since high school and she’s dead now so that doesn’t exactly bode well for any new friends.” Drake answered Joey.

“You’re a funny guy Drake,” Jake laughed. “How about you scratch our backs and we’ll scratch yours.”

“Okay then,” Drake replied, clearly finding some use for his new friends. “Let’s start this whole scratching thing now I need to get my hand on some items, and I don’t want to be asked why I need these items.”

“Consider it done friend.” Joey said with a sinister smirk.

The next day Drake forced Toby into joining him for his second attempt at meditation as they sat within the middle of the courtyard grounds legs crossed, eyes closed and meditating while noticing nothing butter utter silence a silence Drake knew was because of his new friendship with Joey Kane.

“My wife swears by meditation she’s going to be shocked when she hears somebody convinced me to meditate with them.” Toby said to Drake breaking their silence.

“Part of meditating is the silence,” Drake joked. “Trust me it’s not my sort of thing normally but if I stop trying to hold myself together and stay in each moment as they come then I’m afraid I’ll fall apart.”

“Well now your top dog around here you’ll get all the time in the world to meditate as you please.” Toby replied while opening his eyes.

“I had several dreams about being top dog in prison and I’ve got to say I prefer the dream world’s version to this reality.” Drake admitted as he opened his eyes to see Joey walking over to them both. “Well there goes the silence.”

“I got everything you asked for.” Joey declared before dropping a key onto Drake’s lap. “After lock-down meet me in the basement for the exchange.”

“I guess I’ll see you after lock-down then.” Drake responded with a smile before Joey quickly walked away from him and Toby.

“I don’t think he’s being helpful for the sake of it, Drake he’s clearly after something and I don’t think this supposed miracle remedy of yours is worth doing business with the likes of him.” Toby warned his friend. “The Kane family are notorious in San Francisco.”

“So is my family in certain circles and I can promise you Halliwell carries much more fear than Kane.” Drake boasted. “Beside if I’ve just been left here to rot, I may as well start making friends with those in for longer than you.”

“I’ll still visit you when I get out my wife and kid too their going to love you Drake.” Toby replied to him.

“Once you’re out of here don’t ever look back and if you wind up back in here, I’ll be kicking your ass!” Drake warned him.

“Well if I wasn’t certain I was going to stay clean before I’m certain I will no.” Toby admitted. “I’m going to miss you when I get out of here…I hope you do too one day.”

Drake cautiously walked downstairs and into the prison basement knowing there was a chance that this could be a trap but not too worried knowing a part demon part witch hybrid was more than enough to handle Joey and his friends even if he was no longer a charmed one.

“I’ve got to admit a part of me believed this was going to be some kind of trap.” Drake said as he found Joey standing waiting for him while holding a pillowcase filled with contraband.

“You’ve got to learn to trust more people sure we started a fight with you but you’ve earned our respect now although I’m the one who should be cautious with all the messed up things you told me to buy.” Joey replied to him. “What exactly are you planning to with all this anyway?”

“Seems like somebody already forgot the no questions asked part of our deal.” Drake reminded him as he walked over to Joey and took the pillowcase off his hands.

“Fine but it wouldn’t kill you to thank a guy for going to so much trouble.” Joey flirted with Drake as he grabbed a hold of his body and pulled the Halliwell hybrid towards him. “Unless last time was just a onetime thing?”

“I got advised to stay away from you probably shouldn’t be sleeping with you either.” Drake replied with a flirtatious smile.

“And are you going to…stay away?” Joey asked before Drake kissed him.

“I’m done listening to anyone’s advice.” Drake answered him before the two began passionately kissing.

“So, I’ve heard you’ve got yourself roped into the Kane family I’ve got to say that’s not quite what I was expected when I was sent down here to keep and eye on the Halliwell hybrid.” Echo revealed to Drake the next morning as he sat back in her office once more while she sat comfortably behind her desk.

“Ah now it makes sense why the prison warden has taken so much interest in me.” Drake scoffed. “So, what are you a white lighter, elder, demon or other?”

“I’m a white lighter the elders assigned me here after the tragic events which led to your wrongful incarceration I was advised to reveal myself sooner but my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to see how the half demon worked within prison confinements.” Echo told him. “The elders are working on your release as us some kind of supernatural police force to get you out of jail they’re just hitting a few bumps along the way.”

“Of course, they are because now the charmed ones are dead, I’m just back to be some demonic hybrid they don’t approve of.” Drake snapped. “Firstly, I would’ve been out by now if I were a charmed one and secondly you should’ve told me the minute you got here to save me thinking I’d never get out of this place! As if losing my father and aunt weren’t enough the least you could do is get me out this prison.”

“I admit keeping lip was a mistake on my part but trust me when I say you are still very much a top priority with the elders you see Drake Black you are still needed to restore the charmed ones just like you did before but this time with different charmed colleagues.” Echo replied to Drake leaving him stunned by her revelations.

“Being a charmed one is the reason I’m in here it’s the reason I have nobody left except my daughter who I can’t even see right now.” Drake scoffed at her. “There’s no chance in hell I’ll ever be a charmed one again.

“Being a charmed ones is also the reason you were reunited with your family that you had your daughter and why your best friend didn’t stay dead although the elders are thoroughly regretting that mistake now she’s running around killing people right left and center.” Echo informed the Halliwell hybrid.

“Hold up you mean she’s killed more people?” Drake asked in horror, realizing how far Lacey Morgan-Halliwell had fallen.

“She’s mostly hunting other witch hunters, but she has taken out a white lighter or too as well it’s safe to say nobody in the magical community is safe as long as she lives.” Echo answered him. “Which I’m sure will be easy enough for the charmed ones to handle once they have been reborn with your help.”

“Hell no!” Drake shouted while standing up. “Killer or not I’m not killing my best friend and as for being a charmed one I was done being the elders’ lackey the moment they didn’t show up to save my dad.”

“Drake,” Echo said as she took a deep sigh before standing up to face him. “I can’t begin to imagine what your going through not only grieving but imprisoned but imagine what your going through now and how you can stop others from suffering that same fate.”

“Yeah that’s not my problem.” Drake replied.

“I don’t believe you I mean you have every means to escape prison and yet you stay because you know breaking out whether your innocent or not is wrong just like being able to help people and choosing not to is wrong.” Echo argued with him before Salter knocked on the door before opening it.

“I need to take Mr Black back to his cell now Miss Jinx.” Salter informed the white lighter pretending to be a prison warden.

“Very well,” Echo sighed with frustration before lowering her voice to speak to Drake. “Please just think about what I’ve said.”

“I’m more interested in seeing how quick their going to work to get me out without the knowing of getting me as some kind of prize for them.” Drake made himself clear.

Drake walked into his prison cell relieved to see Toby sat on the bottom bunk drinking from a plastic cup which contained a potion Drake made to help erase Toby’s withdrawal symptoms and his addiction in the process.

“I don’t know what’s inside this mad remedy you made but I’m beginning to feel like a new man.” Toby praised his friend while continuing to drink.

“Just make sure you finish the entirety of it.” Drake reminded him.

“I will, don’t worry in fact I’ll do it right now.” Toby said as he down the rest of the potion and stood up to hug Drake. “I can’t thank you enough Drake you’re like some kind of wizard.”

“It’s okay you can thank me by getting out of here and not fucking up your second chance.” Drake laughed while Toby continued to hug him.

As Drake continued to hug the only real friend, he believed to have in the prison he noticed Joey walking past his cell looking far from happy to see Drake touching another man clearly believing it to be anything but innocent.

The very next morning Drake woke up about to learn a cruel lesson about getting close to anyone while in prison as he was once again thrown into a murder scene of someone he had found himself growing close to as a dreadful history continued to repeat itself for the troubled Halliwell hybrid.

“Toby if you don’t want some ugly ass prison guard with bad morning breath screaming in your face you better get up now.” A blissfully unaware Drake told his cellmate before jumping out of his bunk bed to be left shocked to the core when his feet landed in a pool of blood.

Drake’s face dropped as he looked on the bottom bunk to see a bloodied and lifeless Toby laid on the bed with his throat slit much to Drake’s horror as he found himself flashing back to finding his father and aunt in a similar state remaining frozen for a moment before beginning to shout louder and louder.

“Help somebody help!” He shouted repeatedly despite knowing in his gut that Toby was already gone. “Guards.”

Drake found himself sitting within an interrogation room handcuffed and chained to the table while his eyes were red raw from crying over the death of his cellmate still shaking from the shock of finding his cellmate dead knowing it must of happened while he slept believing the murderer was his latest terrible choice in men.

“Obviously the elders know you’re not guilty of this crime and after advising the right people about the Kane family’s history of murder we ran a few tests on your blood leading to the conclusion you had been drugged leaving in a deep sleep which is why you never woke up to your friend being murdered.” Echo revealed to him as she walked over to the table and sat opposite the chained Drake. “I’m deeply sorry for your loss I wish I could say I’m surprised.”

“Hold up so your pretty much confirming Joey is behind all this?” Drake asked as his grief quickly turned to anger.

“Well I can’t exactly say for sure without checking in with the elders again, but I can honestly say I’d put good money on him!” Echo stated.

“Then I guess I’ve got a new bad guy to vanquish.” Drake declared. “And whoever helped him.”

“They’re not like the normal demons you vanquish Drake you can’t just vanquish them it’s not vanquishing when their human it’s murder.” Echo explained to a grieving Drake.

“What’s the use of being a witch and protecting the innocent when my friends, my family just get slaughtered one by one and I have to sit there and do nothing?” Drake snapped at the white lighter posing as a prison guard.

“Because there’s laws and a whole system in place to save humans from themselves granted they are flawed at best but that doesn’t mean we should take matters into our own hands we’re not gods.” Echo argued with him.

“That’s beyond hilarious coming from a woman whose real boss act like gods all the bloody time when all their just promoted white lighters considering most of them were wiped out years ago and saved by my own great-grandfather.” Drake continued to argue his point. “My god damn family has saved your asses time and time again but when it comes to saving us you are nowhere to be seen so don’t you dare sit there and tell me what I’m to do or not to do because I’m done listening to the lot of you!"

Drake had plenty of time alone in his new prison cell thinking whether to handle things the charmed way or the demonic way knowing the charmed way had only ever failed him whereas the demonic way was no less inhumane than the people who slaughtered his cellmate.

After a few hours after lock-down Drake found Salter opening his cell before ordering him out of bed and cuffing him as they escorted the Halliwell hybrid into the prison canteen to find Joey stood there waiting for him as Salter quickly made himself out of sight.

“I heard about your cellmate and by the looks of it you’re not exactly handling it very well.”

“I had a feeling you’d arrange a meeting with me sooner or later although I’m very surprised you chose the same day.” Drake said as he walked towards Joey before a knife blinked into his hand. “Killing my only friend in here was the worse place you ever made.”

“I never killed anyone Drake but I’m sure you’re not going to believe that given my family name.” Joey scoffed before Drake grab a hold of his hand slamming it down on a nearby table and pinning Joey’s hand to the table with his knife causing Joey to scream out in pain.

“Here’s the thing I’ve been lied to most of my life so when people lie to me it, kind of pisses me off.” Drake told him, as he contemplated murdering the man in front of him.

“I didn’t do it Drake,” Joey said in between screams of pain. “I don’t do over friends like that.”

“I don’t believe you!” Drake shouted as he twisted the knife launched in Joey’s hand.

“It’s probably some demon you stupid witch.” Joey screamed at him shocking Joey in the process as Drake instantly pulled the knife out of Joey’s hand as Joey fell to the ground his hand bleeding heavily.

“How do you know I’m a witch?” Drake asked him as he dropped the bloody knife to the ground, disgusted by what he had just done out of rage.

“I’m the guy who got your ingredients wasn’t hard to work out what you were after that.” Joey replied as he held on his hand trying to stop it from bleeding groaning in pain before Drake waved his hand and suddenly Joey’s hand was fully bandaged.

“Luckily for you I know how to bandage a perp from back when I was putting people in jail instead of locking them up.” Drake said as he helped a reluctant Joey back up to his feet. “So, you’re really telling me your innocent?”

“Screw you, you just stabbed me you psychopath and now you want to interrogate me.” Joey snapped at him. “Sure, I was jealous, but I don’t kill over jealousy I just break a few legs.”

“You know that’s problematic too right?” Drake laughed in response.

“Says the jackass who just stabbed me in the hand!” Joey replied before looking at his bandaged hand. “Although I’ve got to admit your powers are kind of cool.”

“I’m sorry for stabbing you I guess I have some anger issues after everything.” Drake apologized. “I can’t believe I almost killed me.”

“Please what’s a stabbing between friends?” Joey joked before going on to say. “For the record you wouldn’t have wound up killing me even if I did kill your friend, you’re not a murderer I’ve known murderers and trust me you’re not one of them.”

“I thought I could be for a moment but then I remembered that’s not who I am and it’s not who my father would ever want me to be.” Drake revealed to him. “Who all four of my parents would ever want me to be.”

“I have a theory Salter’s a demon I mean he’s had it in for you since you got here, and I’ve not seen him around until you showed up.” Joey explained his claim. “I mean I’ve never been a witch or a detective so you should probably do some digging but I’ve got a hunch and my hunches are rarely wrong.”

“You know you should probably listen to the guy he’s not entirely stupid for a thug.” Salter suggested after shimming into the canteen.

“Good it’s a demon, demons I can kill without feeling like a murderer.” Drake said with a sigh of relief. “Which I suppose is kind of messed up considering I’m half demon.”

Salter suddenly summoned an energy ball above his hand before throwing it in Drake’s direction who waved his hand to blink the energy ball out of sight before it reappeared hitting Salter and sending him flying across the air before ending up laid on the floor. Before Salter could get back on his feet Drake waved his hand once more setting the demon on fire and watching him burn before exploding in front of him and Joey.

“Remind me to never piss you off again.” Joey joked with Drake.

“Got to admit that felt much better than murdering you would’ve done.” Drake laughed.

Later that day Drake walked back into Echo’s office within the prison no longer wearing any prison clothes or handcuffs instead looking like himself once again in his own clothes much to Echo’s delight.

“So, you vanquished a demon instead of murdering a human.” Echo said with a sense of smug in her voice. “I guess this means despite everything you’re still more charmed than demonic.”

“I’ve been stuck in here longer than needed to take out that demon, haven’t I?” Drake scoffed at the white lighter masquerading as a prison guard. “God even when I’m grieving the elders still have me doing their dirty work to the lengths, they kept me imprisoned until now once I did what they wanted.”

“What can I say the elders have their way of doing things sometimes it’s not for you or me to understand.” Echo replied, admitting Drake was right.

“You’re not like most white lighters, now are you?” Drake asked her.

“Actually, I am you charmed ones just seem to get special treatment from all your previous white lighters and look where’s that got you! The second generation of the charmed ones lasted three years.” Echo snapped at him. “I’m around to make sure the next charmed ones don’t wind up the same way.”

“Wow you’ve definitely got a way of words!” Drake replied before taking a deep sigh. “Let me talk to Quinn!”

Echo nodded in acceptance before orbing out of the room only for Quinn to orb into the room seconds later.

“Hey how are…” Quinn began to say before getting punched in the mouth by Drake.

“How dare you put me through all of this after everything I’ve been through?” Drake shouted at his former elder. “How dare you not save them and leave me to find their bodies? How could you let them keep me here?”

“I’m sorry it wasn’t my decision I voted against this, but the other elders thought it would help remind you who you are at a time when you needed it most.” Quinn revealed to him.

“So, once again you chose everyone else but me but this time it’s unforgivable.” Drake told him with tears in his eyes. “You let me lose memories of my mother when I was grieving her, you went off to chase your dream of being an elder instead of helping get me back and now you let your colleagues or whatever the hell you want to call them dump me in jail after I lost my family a family that took you in too.”

“I’ve apologised for that over and over again what more do you want from me?” Quinn asked him.

“I wanted you to be there for me you know how much it killed me losing my parents losing Eve and yet you weren’t there when I lost them.” Drake cried. “All I ever wanted was for you to choose me over everything else and yet you never did…you never will.”

“I still love you don’t ever think I’ve ever stopped loving you.” Quinn declared with tears in his eyes.

“That’s not enough,” Drake replied as he dried his tears. “Now that I’m free to go I’m going to do just that.”

“What about Charmed?” Quinn asked before Drake blinked away.


	8. Episode 8 - Charmed Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the season three finale which also serves as my last episode of Charmed Again, Drake Black is joined by new faces and old as he prepares to say his finale goodbyes to his father Paul Halliwell and his aunt Pan Morgan-Halliwell and decide whether or not he's going to continue as a charmed one following his tragic loss as we learn more about former white lighter Lacey Morgan-Halliwell's further descent into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don’t own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show “Charmed” or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.  
> 15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

**Many Years Ago**

Pan knocked on Paul’s bedroom door before walking in to find him standing next to Drake’s cot while a baby Drake was fast asleep as the two shared a smile before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“I know mum’s right I know it but it’s going to be so hard saying goodbye.” Paul admitted to his sister. “I know I’m going to have to be selfless and give him the best life I can possible give, but I just don’t want to not see him every day.”

“Listen our mother is purely talking out of fear and I know things are complicated with Eve and everything but I reckon we could all give it a go raising him and with us all there for him he’ll turn out perfect.” Pan suggested.

“She’s not wrong though I mean our Uncle Chris died way too young and we don’t even speak about Uncle Wyatt’s descent into madness that’s not to mention our cousins our entire family let’s face it this whole family is cursed.” Paul revealed. “I don’t want that life for him I want him to be happy, free and to live a long life that let’s face it neither of us are ever really going to have.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Pan said as she hugged into her brother. “I just wish our life didn’t have to be sacrifice after sacrifice.”

“Me too but at least I’ll be happy knowing my son’s life won’t be like ours.” Paul replied.

**Present Day**

A recently homeward bound Drake walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor with a look of hurt and heartbreak on his face, this being the first time the Halliwell hybrid had been back home since the deaths of his father Paul Halliwell and his aunt Pan Morgan-Halliwell.

It had only been about a month but for him it felt like a lifetime as he walked over to the book of shadows until he was stood behind the closed book. He paused for a moment reluctant to open it believing it would restart his duties as a charmed one but as often was the case within this house he wasn’t given much choice before the book flipped open by itself continuing to flip by itself through pages after pages until stopping at the to call a lost witch spell.

“Power of the witches rise course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here.” Drake began to chant. “Blood to blood I summon thee blood to blood return to me.”

Drake looked around hoping for a moment he’d be reunited with his father or aunt hoping for a moment this spell would change their fate only for nothing to happen breaking his heart once again.

Somewhere in New York City Penny Craft found herself running down a street alleyway chasing after her bounty a tall bald man who had skipped his court date and just as she was closing in on the perp she suddenly found herself hit in the face by a newspaper that appeared out of nowhere causing her to misstep and fall into a nearby stack of bin bags.

By the time she pulled the newspaper of her and climbed out of the trash her perp was already gone much to her frustration only to find the same newspaper rustling at her feet so she decided the pick up this pestering newspaper and read what it had to say.

“Hey…” She mumbled to herself. “Isn’t that my baby blanket?”

Elsewhere in New York, Rose Craft found herself waking up in a large king size bed wearing just her underwear with a man asleep to her right and a woman asleep to her left as she quietly climbed out of the bed not to wake the couple and began gathering her clothes before making her escape into the hallway once fully clothed before quietly making her way to the apartment door, opening the door to find a newspaper on the doorstep which she quickly picked up and began to read after closing the door and walking into the apartment building’s hallway.

Rose didn’t get very far reading the paper before she noticed the picture of a baby blanket under an article about a missing child which is when she also realized the newspaper itself was dated

“What the hell is going on here?” She asked herself as she pulled her phone out her jacket after stopping outside the apartment building’s elevator before dialing a number and waiting for the person to answer. “We need to talk like straight away.”

The next morning a fully dressed in black Drake found himself stood in the doorway of his father’s bedroom tears falling down his eyes as he investigated a room that no longer held anything but ghosts and memories.

“I miss him too, but I can’t begin to fathom what you must be feeling right now Drake.” Raven said to him after shimmering into the room and taking a seat on Paul’s bed. “We should’ve taken the premonition more seriously, but they had so many like that they were convinced they could handle it all.”

“I know I guess we all got kind of a little too confident with all this.” Drake admitted as he dried his eyes and walked over to Raven before sitting down next to her. “The power of three made us believe we would survive anything together, but I guess even being charmed doesn’t guarantee you’re safe.”

“I wish I had done something reacted faster we just never imagined it’d be a human let alone one who came with loaded anti-magic bullets I mean I knew there was anti-magic objects in the world but nothing like this.” Raven cried as Drake grabbed a hold of her hand. “I wanted to save them both so badly Drake but once Lacey’s healing didn’t work on them it was only a matter of time.”

“There was nothing that you could do if only I was there…” Drake began to say.

“No if you were there you probably would’ve just wound up dead too the only saving grace in all of this is you live on that’s all your father wanted for you to be safe.” Raven butted in, determined to make sure Drake never blamed himself. “None of this is anyone’s fault except for the bitch who shot them.”

“You’re right.” Drake replied as he pulled a crying Raven in for a hug. “Well the bitch who shot them and the one who hired her to do so.”

“Yes, but sadly Lacey got a bit too trigger happy to ask those kinds of questions.” Raven revealed to Drake as they broke off their hug. “Cole’s currently chasing a lead with a seer down in the Underworld hopefully we’ll get some answers even if there’s nothing we can really do with those answers unless demons are hiring humans to do their dirty work now.”

“Yeah well I guess with the whole charmed being reborn yet again maybe one of them will get a premonition that’ll get whoever did this with some magical solution on how to deal with them in the process.” Drake told his late father’s grieving girlfriend.

“Wait, are you seriously going to go ahead with restoring the power of three?” Raven asked in shock as she stood up. “You already restored the power of three and got no thanks for it you don’t owe them anything.”

“I know that’s not true but they need three to complete the set and I know the amount of good we can do and I can’t be the reason that good doesn’t happen because then whoever killed my dad and Pan will really win.” Drake answered as he stood up to face Raven.

“I still can’t believe my lovely receptionist Patty Craft was Paul and Pan’s long-lost sister Patience all this time I mean she was so close to us all before she died…I can’t believe her two daughters are going to be charmed ones.” Raven admitted. “That sort of makes your dad and his siblings the real second generation’s answer to the charmed ones and you are your cousins the third.”

“Yeah I suppose it does I never really thought of it like that…too busy trying to get my ass out of jail before getting busy with all this funeral stuff.” Drake explained to her. “Then there’s the club, my father’s shares in Halliwell and Turner not to mention Pan and his belongings and the whole Lacey going on a killing spree thing.”

“You have already dealt with more than anyone should ever have to deal with it’s okay to be done with it all Drake.” Raven told him as she grabbed a hold of his hand once more. “In fact, getting as far away from Charmed, living your own life and taking Lilah as far away from all this would make your father and probably your aunt happy to see.”

“Try telling that to the rest of the world that needs the charmed ones trust me I want nothing more than to hang up the broomstick and spell book and leave this never-ending misery spiral, but I can’t be selfish.” Drake said before taking a sad sigh.

“Leave it with me!” Raven responded with a cunning smile. “I’ll be back before the funeral I’m going to find a way for you to be as selfish as you want to be.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Drake asked to no answer as Raven shimmered away.

“I was in two minds whether to drop the kid off today or tomorrow, but I figured after your little prison stint you’d be needing our daughter right about now.” Cindy said to Drake as he walked into his bedroom to find Cindy sitting on the side of his bed while his daughter Lilah sat on her lap clearly excited to see her father. “Don’t worry I’ll sit tight with her in the Manor while you attend the funeral.”

“Oh my god daddy has missed you so much.” Drake told his baby girl as he walked towards Lilah and picked her up into his arms, his face lighting up to see his child after such a long time. “Daddy is never letting you go ever again.”

“You do realize mama is right here too you know.” Cindy reminded the Halliwell hybrid as she stood up to face him and their daughter. “I should at least get a hello or something.”

“Hey....I’m sorry I was just so excited to see my girl.” Drake replied before kissing his daughter on the forehead. “Thanks, I really needed some daddy time today it’s good to see you too.”

“I know I’m not one for the whole emotion thing but I’m deeply sorry about Paul and Pan I know how much family means to you if it helps I could totally kill whoever hired the hit I know you’re pure and killing isn’t your thing but I’ve always kind of been on the grey-scale.” Cindy offered him.

“Thanks Cindy but getting people to kill for me still means I got blood on my hands.” Drake laughed.

“Okay I totally won’t kill for you.” Cindy said sarcastically before winking at Drake.

“I mean it don’t kill anybody you’re doing good with the whole redemption thing the last thing Lilah needs is for any of us to go out killing people.” Drake warned her as he continued to hug into his daughter.

“Ugh…fine.” Cindy sighed. “I won’t get any blood on my or your hands.”

“Finally, I was beginning to think elders were still putting all of us demons on mute.” Raven said after Quinn orbed onto the top of the golden gate bridge to meet her.

“I am deeply sorry for your loss Miss Turner especially in your condition.” Quinn apologised to her. “It’s killing Paul that he’s not going to be there for you and your child but take some solace in knowing he is watching over you.”

“Thank you I had a theory he wouldn’t be able to miss all of this…listen I need your help with Drake and it’s going to involve breaking a few rules.” Raven replied to him. “And before you say no I want to remind you that Paul and Pan treated you like family that Drake loved you that…”

“What is it that you want me to do?” Quinn asked, interrupting the pregnant demon.

“Well at first I was going to ask for you to go back in time and stop them both from dying but then I realized destiny wouldn’t allow it because they believe it’s time for another set of charmed ones then I was going to ask you bring them back but death wouldn’t allow that either so I guess all I can do is ask that you help me protect Paul’s children and granddaughter like he would want us both to do.” Raven informed the elder.

“You’re right about Paul and Pan they were my family and they deserved better than this I want so much to reverse it all and see them alive and happy. For Pan to live a long life with her wife Lacey for the two of them to get the children they wanted and for Pan not to have to watch over without being able to stop her wife killing innocent after innocent.” Quinn admitted to her. “I want for Paul to be alive and be there for Drake and his granddaughter and to be there for you and get to raise his and your child together something I’d know he’d love and most of all I want for Drake to be happy, safe and to never have to face the same fate. So, yes Raven I will help you do whatever is needed elders be damned.”

“Good,” Raven responded with a smile. “Now between the both of us we’re going to find Parker Halliwell."

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting to see you today but I’m glad you’re here.” Drake greeted Jake as he walked downstairs to see Jake waiting for him in the foyer.

“Well with Lacey being MIA on a killing spree I figured there had to be some Morgan family representation besides I figured you’d need as many friends as possible right now.” Jake replied to him.

“We’re friends now? I like that we’re friends now.” Drake said with a sincere smile. “It means a lot that you still care after all this time especially after everything.”

“Of course, I do.” Jake admitted. “Besides thank to you I am now living back at my family home and just got a new job so I can’t stay mad at you forever.”

“Well you could, and no one would blame you, you truly are amazing Jake Morgan.” Drake told him as he gave his first love a hug.

“You’re not so bad yourself Drake Black.” Jake responded as he hugged his first love tighter.

“Actually, it’s Drake Black-Halliwell now I’m changing it to incorporate both of my families.” Drake revealed as he broke off the hug.

“I like it.” Jake told him. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ll be better once I get today over with and work out whatever it is that Raven’s up to.” Drake admitted. “It would be better if everyone would give the notion of Charmed 3.0 a miss until after dad and aunt Pan’s funeral.”

“Hold up what exactly is Charmed 3.0?” Jake wondered. “Actually, never mind I’ll save the questions for later.”

“Thanks,” Drake replied. “We will get a hold of Lacey and we’ll get the old her back I promise.”

“Don’t worry too much about that my new job gives me the kind of resources that should help me track her down and try talking some sense in her…if there’s any her left that is.” Jake revealed to the Halliwell hybrid.

“Okay I’m going to do the same to you and ask about this mysterious new job of yours later but as for Lacey she’s still in there she’s just in a really bad place and needs pulling out of it.” Drake said, trying to reassure Jake. “I mean everyone deals with grief differently and she’s lost a lot not that it makes any of what she’s done okay but we will get her back somehow.”

“I miss optimistic Drake he’s not been around in a long time.” Jake stated with a sincere smile.

Raven and Quinn walked into a seedy looking club located within L.A to find Parker Halliwell brawling with another man within a cage in a caged fight as they quickly joined the crowd of onlookers as they watched Parker fight his opponent a fight to which the Halliwell man was quickly winning.

“Remind me again why this guy didn’t get called for duty in the first place?” Raven asked Quinn as they watched Parker’s impressive moves within the cage.

“He did his time so to speak but then disowned everyone after he fixed the whole Wyatt debacle which makes a lot of sense considering Wyatt was his father.” Quinn explained to Raven.

“I’m beginning to think charmed is really just a fancy way of your kind saying cursed.” Raven replied to the elder. “Oh well so he’s going to be a tough sell lucky for us I’m one hell of a lawyer.”

After watching Parker Halliwell become victorious in his cage match they waited patiently until he went to the locker room to change making sure nobody else was in as they followed him.

“Okay here’s the thing I need you to move back to San Francisco and become the third component to the power of three.” Raven revealed to him as her and Quinn came face to face with Parker. “And please don’t say no due to some daddy issues because quite frankly this generation all have daddy issues, I mean every generation does but you lot definitely cry a lot more about them.”

“Excuse me who the hell are you and what did you just say about charmed?” Parker asked, in shock by Raven’s abruptness. “I don’t know who you two are but charmed died a long time ago and I’m done hearing about it.”

“I’m sorry about my friend’s rash approach but we have a funeral to attend soon and emotions are running rather high.” Quinn said to Parker.

“Okay well your clearly either a white lighter or an elder.” Parker replied to Quinn before turning to Raven. “Who are you?”

“My name is Raven and I’m pregnant with your cousin Paul’s second child, but we are here about his firstborn Drake…he was part of the second generation’s charmed ones along with his father and his aunt Pan but they both dead now.” Raven revealed.

“Paul and Pan are dead?” Parker asked with genuine sadness in his voice. “I really thought they’d survive longer than me.”

“Well they never…” Raven said as tears began forming in her eyes before she began allowing herself to cry. “I held his hand as he died…I witnessed them both die and then Drake came home to their bodies…I should’ve been there to stop that from happening to protect him from seeing that like his father would’ve wanted me to.”

“It’s okay.” Quinn told her as he tried to reassure her with a hug only to be brushed away.

“No it’s not okay none of this are okay Paul and Pan are gone, Lacey’s a soulless killer and now Drake’s being dragged into restoring the power of three yet again and I just know if he does it will be the death of him.” Raven cried.

“I am deeply sorry about Paul and Pan they were great people, but I gave up that life a long time ago and for good reason.” Parker explained to them both as Raven finally allowed Quinn to hug her.

“I know and we have no right coming here to ask you in fact I could be in a lot of trouble by so many people for even asking but the thing is Drake’s adoptive parents died in a fire when he was young, then his best friend’s father died at the hands of demons, his mother was killed and then he vanquished his own grandfather.” Quinn rambled. “Not to mention he was brainwashed by a boyfriend, he found his parent and his aunt dead, he went to jail for their murders and the best friend I mention has gone full dark lighter…”

“That sounds like a…” Parker began to say.

“Charmed life.” Raven interrupted before drying her eyes. “I’m so sorry we came here to try and convince you to live a life that has got your entire family killed and for a moment I was considering kidnapping you and forcing you to take his place but the truth is I can’t force you to suffer the same fate he did.”

“Thanks.” Parker responded to her. “You know being a Halliwell isn’t all loss and heartbreak…I got to do remarkable things, save many lives and most of all grow up in a home literally filled with magic.”

“Then why give it up?” Quinn asked Wyatt Halliwell’s son.

“It required too many sacrifices and I decided it was time to live my life for me…which sure meant saying goodbye to my family but at the time after my father’s descent into darkness I couldn’t deal with being a Halliwell anymore.” Parker opened to them both. “I really am sorry about Paul and Pan they were like siblings to me growing up all our cousins were grams was big on family and so were her sisters we all kind of grew up together.”

“Yes, Paul told me all about you he also told me that you used to love being a witch you know before you bound your white lighter side and went off the map.” Raven replied. “It must say something you never bound your witch half.”

“I wouldn’t read too much into it.” Parker told her.

Drake, Paige, Quinn, Raven and Cole stood at the freshly dug gravesides of Paul Halliwell and Pan Morgan-Halliwell, the only five remaining after the funeral proceedings as Paige stood next to Drake hand in hand while the other three stood behind them.

“Piper’s deeply sorry she couldn’t be here to comfort you, but she felt like she need to be with Paul and Pan right now.” Paige told Drake as she hugged into her great-great nephew. “We are so proud of how you are holding up.”

“Yeah well it’s not my first graveside visit.” Drake replied while breaking off their hug. “I doubt it’s going to be my last.”

Before Paige could reply to Drake and tell him something reassuring, he began to walk off with Cole and Raven quickly following him to make sure he was okay as Quinn walked over to speak with his fellow elder.

“I don’t know how Cole manages to keep worming his way back into this family but for once I’m actually happy Drake’s got a friend right now especially after his former friend went all evil.” Paige admitted to Quinn. “But if you tell anyone I said anything even remotely nice about Cole I will kill you!”

“Paige, we need to speak about something Raven and I may have done earlier, and it revolves around a certain great-great nephew you forbid all elders from ever contacting.” Quinn told her.

“Okay now is not the time to tell me you broke the rules!” Paige snapped. “I’m here to support Drake…”

“Why do you think we contacted Parker in the first place?” Quinn unusually snapped back. “I get how we’re supposed to honor his desire to no longer have anything to do with this life, but I don’t get why we’re not honoring Paul and even Melinda’s wishes to see no harm come to Drake.”

“No harm has come to Drake…” Paige began to say.

“Not yet…he’s barely coping right now and forcing him to be the power of three times three will only make things worse.” Quinn admitted to her. “He deserves the kind of break Parker got in fact I think he deserves it more.”

“Hey…Raven thought one of us should stay with you at all times and I draw the short straw.” Cole joked as he walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor to find Drake drinking from a bottle of whisky. “Of course, I’m joking…probably not the best time for a demon to be cracking jokes.”

“Yeah that and you always suck at trying to be funny.” Drake laughed as he continued to drink his whisky. “No offense meant or anything but a truth’s a truth.”

“Fair point.” Cole replied as he walked towards Drake, took the whisky off him and drank from it. “You know it’s never easy losing a parent god I even felt something when Raven killed our mother, I didn’t feel much to be fair but still…it’s never easy.”

“Yeah I’ve had better days.” Drake admitted before snatching the whisky back. “The truth is I just keep telling myself the day will be over soon but I’m beginning to fear what tomorrow is going to look like.”

“Well whatever it may look like I’ll be here.” Cole promised him.

“Thanks.” Drake said with a sincere smile before Rose walked into the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t mind me just inviting myself to the wake it’s just my mother worked for your father and something inside me told me I should be here.” Rose said to Drake. “I’m guessing your Paul Halliwell’s son Drake, right?”

“Correct and no you’re more than welcome here.” Drake replied to her before walking over and shaking her hand. “Who was your mother?”

“Patience Craft although she just went by Patty.” Rose answered her.

“Oh my…Patty Craft…are you Penny or Rose?” Drake wondered, knowing this girl in front of him was another charmed one as they broke off their handshake. “I’m really sorry for your loss too my dad said Patty was an amazing woman.”

“I’m Rose and yeah my mum was a really amazing woman.” Rose agreed.

“Yeah she really was.” Penny said as she too walked into the kitchen before walking over to shake Drake’s hand. “Again, sorry for the intrusion but I felt like I kind of needed to be here too.”

“Wish you had told me, so I didn’t have to get a flight solo.” Rose mumbled to herself.

“It’s no problem…stay and enjoy the food and drink in the dining room.” Drake told Penny as he broke off their handshake. “I just need to go and greet everyone.”

“Drake I think now would be as good a time as ever.” Cole suggested to the Halliwell hybrid.

“Not now Cole.” Drake replied.

“Drake…” Cole began to say.

“I said not now!” Drake snapped at him.

“Actually, I don’t want to be rude but there is something I’d like to talk to you about regarding my mother’s death.” Penny butted in. “You see I never believed it was some mysterious case of spontaneous combustion I mean I’m a detective and I like cold hard evidence and there was just none until recently.”

“What do you mean until recently?” Drake wondered.

“I believe whatever killed my mother killed your father and aunt too and it may kill you if you don’t allow me to help you.” Penny revealed much to Drake, Rose and Cole’s shock.

“Well I guess my showing up here to ask questions about a baby blanket is a lot less rude now.” Rose admitted before turning to Penny. “Way to go sis.”

“Well she’s not exactly wrong…” Cole stated.

“I really didn’t want to do this here and now, but you’ve given me no other choice.” Drake said before taking a deep sigh. “Your mother was adopted my father was her biological brother and they were witches.”

“Hold up did you just say witches?” Rose asked Drake. “My mum was into that hocus pocus stuff no offence or anything.”

“That’s because she never knew she was a witch and her powers were bound.” Cole explained to Rose.

“You can’t seriously expect us to believe this.” Penny said to Drake.

“What kind of witch?” Rose wondered.

“The strongest kind a Halliwell and you both are the strongest type of Halliwell witches.” Drake continued to reveal to the two stunned sisters. “Your charmed ones.”

“Well this day just got interesting!” Rose admitted with excitement in her eyes.

“You can’t seriously be believing this?” Penny snapped at her younger sister before turning to look at Drake. “I’m sorry clearly you’re distraught and grieving right now I’ll come back in a few days.”

“It always leads to show and tell before anyone starts believing.” Drake said as he grabbed a hold of Penny and Rose. “Don’t worry it took me a lot to believe this too.”

“Hey,” Cole said just before Drake blinked out of sight with the two sisters. “Just leave me on my own why don’t you?”

“You’ve got to stop following me before I have to vanquish your ass!” Parker warned Quinn after he walked into his bedsit within L.A to find Quinn stood there waiting for him.

“Listen your aunt Paige is already pissed with me for even contacting you so please just hear me out.” Quinn pleaded with Parker.

“Okay,” Parker sighed as he closed the door behind him. “You have five minutes, but I mean five minutes and five minutes only.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Quinn asked him.

“Yes, but I don’t see why that’s any of your business or what it’s got to do with why you’re here?” Parker wondered.

“Drake’s the love of my life actually the love of both my lives and he’s been through so much as you were already informed I’ve watched him fight for happiness over the last three years and I’ve been as much a cause as anyone to why it’s always out of his reach.” Quinn explained to the runaway Halliwell. “Paul would never want this life for his son…you must’ve been deeply struggling with everything when you walked away from it all but you see Drake can’t do that, no Drake won’t do that unless he knows there’s someone else to take his place in the power of three.”

“I get that I do I wish there was a power of three back then too but there wasn’t…I lost a lot before I walked away…my sister, my mother and then my father.” Parker responded with a heartbroken look across his face. “We could’ve used the charmed ones, but they were dead, and I did what I had to do.”

“And you did the right thing!” Quinn told him. “Just like becoming the charmed ones alongside Patience’s daughters would be the right thing.”

“He’s right sweetie!” Piper said after appearing out of nowhere. “We granted your wish to stay away after everything we even enlisted Paul’s son instead of you or Patience for the charmed ones because we had no clue if Patience was even alive and we wanted to respect your wishes.”

“Patience is alive?” Parker asked in shock.

“Not anymore.” Quinn reluctantly told him.

“The point is we did what you wanted us to do each time because you needed time to heal but now it’s Drake’s turn and we need you back.” Piper told Parker as she walked towards her grandson. “We have missed you so much, I have missed you so much please come back to us and let your second cousin find some peace. We’re not saying it has to be forever if you don’t want to be, but we’d really like to have you back especially me.”

“I’ve missed you Grams.” Parker admitted with tears in his eyes before Piper rushed over to hug her grandson.

“So, your telling us we have powers?” Rose asked Drake while she, Drake and Penny stood in the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

“Don’t believe him Rose this is clearly some crazy trick he’s pulling to cover up what really happened to our mother.” Penny told her sister.

“Your mother was killed by a demon simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and I know this won’t bring you much comfort but we vanquished the demon that killed her well more my father’s girlfriend did.” Drake revealed to them both. “We didn’t know it then, but Patty was my father and aunt’s sister who was kidnapped at birth.”

“So, now your saying our grandparents are kidnappers?” Penny snapped at the Halliwell hybrid.

“Not your adoptive grandparents no but your biological grandfather our biological grandfather was.” Drake explained to them both. “He thought he was protecting her just like my father did when he gave me up but the truth is this is a wicked world and being in the know about how truly terrible it is, is the only way to stay alive.”

“Way to go on selling the whole witch thing by the way.” Rose joked. “Although I’m still intrigued by the previously mentioned powers.”

“Yeah that’s what got me at first too.” Drake laughed at the younger Craft sister.

“We don’t have powers I mean I’ve lived my entire life without powers and so has my sister I think we’d noticed if we had powers, I mean I’m a detective and I’m good at my job.” Penny argued with him.

“If you’re good at your job then you’ll notice there’s a whole lot of unsolved cases just like your mother’s which are truly unexplainable or rather were unexplainable until I gave you the answer right now.” Drake stated.

“Okay…if we’re witches what are our powers?” Penny asked him.

“Well I have telekinesis and astral projection the later came to me later in life after I bound my white lighter side.” Parker revealed to Penny and Rose as he walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor with Quinn quickly following behind him. “Which must mean one of you has molecular immobilization and the other has the power of premonition.”

“What exactly is molecular immobilization?” Rose asked the room. “I mean premonition is self-explanatory but…”

“It’s basically freezing molecules like objects people and things.” Drake and Penny said in unison before looking at each other awkwardly.

“Okay so if any of this is real how do we get these so-called powers?” Penny questioned.

“From what I remember being told we all just need to hold hands.” Parker told her.

“Hold up what does he mean by we all?” Drake asked Quinn.

“I may have broken a few rules to find and locate Parker with a lot of help from Raven so he could take your place as a charmed one so you could finally be free to be happy.” Quinn answered as he walked over to Drake. “I finally put you first just like you wanted me too.”

Drake had no words to respond to Quinn’s amazing kindness but he didn’t need words as he pulled Quinn in for a long and passionate kiss while Parker walked over and grabbed a hold of Penny and Pan’s hands as Drake and Quinn continued to kiss each other passionately the blue light appeared above the three new charmed ones as they look up towards it with pure awe.

“Hold up if he’s getting out of this does this mean this whole charmed thing is optional?” Penny asked Rose and Parker before being hushed by Rose.

Trinity Banks the socialite prisoner found herself sleeping in the bottom bunk having to listen to the lady on the top bunk snore away much to her frustration before beginning to attack the bed upwards and screaming in a pure fit of frustration before attempting to cover the pillow over her face only to suddenly feel the pillow pushed down on her as she began to shake viciously and try to pull the pillow off her before it was removed only for her to be left horrified to see Cole Turner stood above her in her cell holding the pillow in question.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” She shouted at him. “You almost killed me you psychopath.”

“You mean like you ordered someone to murder Pan and Paul Halliwell.” Cole replied to her.

“Oh, great your another one of the good annoying little witches.” Trinity moaned as she stood up from her bed. “Go ahead and put another sentence on top of my sentence and then I’ll just get you killed too.”

“Yeah I’m neither good nor bad.” Cole said as he grabbed Trinity by the neck and lifted her body in the air, choking the socialite. “I’m more in the grey-scale and I believe in hurting those who’ve hurt people I care about.”

Trinity’s body quickly caught fire the flames burning her quickly as she began screaming in pain before her body exploded much to Cole’s delight.

“So, where do you go from here?” Parker asked Drake as he walked into Drake’s bedroom to find him finishing packing his bag and putting it over his shoulder.

“Anywhere but here I guess I can’t thank you enough for everything you’re doing Parker.” Drake thanked him as he walked over to Lilah’s cot and picked her up. “I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to stick around here.”

“You would’ve stuck around and the got job done because that’s what we do in this family even if it breaks us.” Parker replied. “This way you can go and do whatever you want to do you get to be with your daughter and you get to try your hand at being happy.”

“Happy,” Drake laughed as he put Lilah into her pram and began clipping her in. “I don’t think I even remember what happy is.”

“I’m guessing happy starts with that hot elder who has this dork thing going for him.” Parker joked.

“He is hot in the dorkiest way possible right?” Drake agreed. “He’s an elder and although he came through for me today that was a onetime thing.”

“That kiss didn’t look like a one-time thing.” Parker told his second cousin. “It’s been a long time since somebody kissed me like that, and it was never a one-time thing when they did.”

“Boy or girl?” Drake wondered.

“I’m strictly a man only kind of man you?” Parker answered.

“I prefer the best of both worlds.” Drake replied to the newly returned Halliwell. “Are you sure you going to manage the power of three with them two? I mean Rose will probably love this life but Penny she’s going to be a hard sell probably even harder a sell than I was.”

“I’ve got this don’t worry besides I got to go out to the big bad world solo and now I’m back it’s your turn.” Parker told him as Drake placed himself behind the buggy, placing his hands on the handles. “What are you going to do about your job at Magic School?”

“I’m taking a sabbatical until I decide what me and the little one are doing next but I’m going to have a lot of fun working that out first I think Disneyland is the first thing I’m going to do.” Drake admitted to his cousin. “Then maybe travel the world a little I’ve got grandparents in Miami who are always pestering me for a visit especially since Lilah was born…as stupid as it sounds, I think I’m going to find myself.”

“That doesn’t sound stupid at all.” Parker responded with a smile. “Good luck Drake Black-Halliwell I’m sure we’ll see you again someday.”

“Yeah maybe you will goodbye cousin.” Drake replied before blinking out of sight with his daughter.

**Many Years Ago**

“He’s going to be alright Eve he’s going to live a great and wonderful life.” Pan told Eve as she walked out of her front door of the Halliwell Manor and sat down on the doorstep next to her demonic girlfriend. “It’s going to be hard for a while, but we’ll all get through this the knowledge of him getting to go somewhere else and be far away from all this is what will make us feel that tiniest bit less sad.”

“Yeah your right I know you are it’s just I’d love to be a part of that wonderful life of his.” Eve cried as she hugged into Pan. “I really hope he’s going to be okay.”

“He’s going to be more than okay he’s going to be truly magnificent.” Paul said as he appeared at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmed Trinity: Coming Soon


End file.
